Demon Dancers and PuppetMasters
by Nemesis Q. Ravens
Summary: Team Uremeshi stands in the way of Kyrios and his companions' way of gaining the Dark Tournament Champion title and they are more then happy to ensure their victory; whatever the cost. [Complete]
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Nemesis, the Demon Dancer, wields the power of PuppetMaster at the Dark Tournament. There, she and the rest of Team Kyrios win the Dark Tournament Champion title. But is it enough for them? Will they allow the previous champions to pose a threat to them? Can Team Kyrios let Uremeshi and his friends continue to live? …No.

**Chapter One**

Nemesis stood calmly next to the members of her team. She, commonly known as the Demon Dancer, wore her trademark cloak that hid her face in shadow. Only her team members and victims had ever seen her face bared.

She waited as the team leader fought his opponent. It was obvious that Damien was playing with him. It was so very humorous to watch the fighter struggle to block Damien's attacks. Finally he grew bored and, flicking his wrist dismissively, his opponent was killed instantly as the summoned Blades of Eternal Fury flew through the air and sliced through the man's neck. The throat was burnt horribly as the razor sharp edges cut through the maimed flesh. And then Damien, just for kicks, picked the decapitated head up by the hair and flung it into the stands.

The fans cheered loudly. They loved Team Kyrios. Now it was the cloaked one's turn. Nemesis. The cheering grew in anticipation for this execution, for that's all her battles were. Nemesis was unforgiving in her attacks, and her victims usually suffered unspeakable torment.

She stepped into the arena and waited patiently for her adversary to step forth. It ended up being a fairly large man with a pasted-on smirk. The hulking mass of muscle had a pasty yellow shade of skin. His hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail and Nemesis noted that it reflected the light dully from the grease in his hair. And to top it all off, he wore an outfit that only Michael Jackson would love. All in all a revolting sight.

Nemesis smiled inwardly. It was time to have some fun.

The crowd silenced and waited anxiously for Nemesis to remove the cloak. The fans in the stadium cheered as the black cloak hit the dirt floor of the arena.

The gown beneath exposed all too femininely shaped legs. Nemesis' face was still hidden by a long cloth that was wrapped and draped about her head to conceal her features. The dress was a sleeveless corset of a deep blood red that covered only the front of her body, leaving her back bare with only the criss-crossing black lacing. On either side, the gown's skirt was slit to nearly the waist, flaunting the smooth thighs bound with black ribbons adorned with small, tinkling bells. Around each hand were long black ribbons that trailed to the ground. Her upper right arm was decorated with a single band of shimmering black metal.

Barefoot, Nemesis slowly walked to her opponent. Hips swaying, Nemesis came to a stop about seven feet away from her adversary. The man leered down at her; his bulging eyes glued her cleavage.

"Good luck," she whispered. Her soft, velvety voice snapped the man back to reality.

He smirked and replied, "It's you who's gonna need the luck, sweetheart. 'Cause if I don't kill you, you can bet your fine ass that I'm gonna fuck you good."

Within the shadows of her hood, Nemesis made a face at the thought. "I must ask a question."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

He frowned in utter confusion as she, having asked her question, merely turned and walked back a few paces. Behind her he charged as the signal to fight was sounded.

Nemesis began to sing. It was a haunting song. Low and alluring, it caused her adversary to stop and listen. The audience quieted and, mesmerized, watched her frail-looking body sway to her song as she sang. The bells on the ribbons tied around her thighs chimed softly and behind Nemesis rose a pole of shadow.

The song changed from fairy-tale magic into a theme song for the most highly paid courtesan ever to live. In the stands, lust broke out among many, and vicious raping occurred. The Demon Dancer's opponent had long ago dropped his sword as he watched Nemesis move her body to the song. Her torso moved like that of a cobra. She seductively used the pole of shadow to aid her dance. Again and again, her core was pressed and rubbed along the stake of darkness. Twisting her body and wrapping long legs around the pole, she plied her magic to heighten the lust of all watching.

From the sidelines, Damien watched in pride. Nemesis was going to win easily enough. She was merely tugging on her puppet's strings.

To the disappointment of the fans of the stadium, Nemesis slid off the pole of shadow and ended her song with a sharp snap of her fingers. Her opponent blinked and looked around. His pants were tight and he inhaled the air between clenched teeth to try and cool his raging hard on. Nemesis used the distraction to sprint forward and send him flying with a roundhouse kick to the head. She picked up the sword at her feet and tossed it at him.

"Here, you're going to need this," she said with a hidden smile.

The man snarled at the woman taunting him. He lifted the blade and charged at her. Nemesis waited until the last moment of his advance before she sidestepped to the left and clothes-lined him. Then she wrapped the ribbon tied to her right hand around the man's thick neck. He choked and tried to suck air into his lungs as he fell to the hard packed dirt floor of the arena.

She began dragging the man with the ribbon over to the center on the ring. He struggled to latch his meaty fingers about the ribbon so he could unwind it from his throat, but to no avail. Once at the center of the arena, Nemesis flicked her wrist and the ribbon loosened and fell away from the blue-faced man who now gasped for breath.

Nemesis stepped back a few paces and pressing two of her fingers into the opposite hand's palm, whispered a couple of near silent words.

The man by now had regained his normal coloring and got to his feet unsteadily. His sword lied beside his feet, but he didn't pick it up yet. The woman he was fighting appeared to be summoning something. He recalled the rumor that had been spread about how she now frequently summoned the souls of demons, dead or alive, to fight for her. But that's all it was right? Just a rumor?

Nemesis lifted her head and stared at her now standing opponent from the depths of the hood. The two stood motionless, as if waiting for the other to move first.

Her adversary, realizing that she wasn't about to move, decided to take things into his own hands. He picked up his fallen sword and seeing no great danger summoned by Nemesis, smirked.

"What? No demon to hide behind, my pet?" he sneered.

Nemesis reached up her hand and a small fairy, no bigger than her smallest finger, black as a moonless night, rose into the air unbeknownst to her adversary. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, bitch," he said. "Everyone knows that you steal souls to fight for you."

He heard her sigh. "You caught me. I do steal souls. And yes, I've summoned one to 'hide behind', as you say. My demon is here. No worries, however, you'll be introduced soon enough."

He laughed. Then, trying to surprise Nemesis, charged once again. Sensing a threat to the Demon Dancer, the tiny fairy flew forward and transformed into an eleven foot tall being. Two red eyes blazed with contempt and absolute fury above a hooked nose. Its skin was cracked, as if it had been roasted in a roaring inferno of flame, and underneath red was seen, whether it be blood or mere heat was unknown. In it's clawed hand was a small, charred, wooden puppet.

The man blanched visibly.

"It's name's PuppetMaster," she said lightly to her now quivering opponent. "And," she continued. "It's just about to perform a puppet show for the audience. And guess who gets to be the puppet."

Sweat began to run down his face and Nemesis, along with the audience, saw the gathering wetness on the man's pants. The coward had pissed himself.

Nemesis' eyes narrowed. Pathetic, she thought.

PuppetMaster's face cracked and flakes of burnt flesh floating to the ground as it smiled. It's raspy voice spoke.

"Dance, my puppet. Dance."

With that, Nemesis watched as chains of flame connected her adversary to the wooden toy. The man's right arm was connected to the marionette's right arm and so forth. The fiery chains had shot straight through flesh and bone. He screamed. And screamed some more as PuppetMaster began to jerk the puppet's strings. No blood was spilt as the wounds were burned over by the flames that engulfed the chain. Minuets felt like hours to Nemesis as she watched her demon unrelentingly "dance" the man. Her adversary was bent into the most impossible positions. The sound of the man's bones splintering and joints popping in and out of place could be heard throughout the stadium. In the stands, more than a handful of viewers cringed and looked away. The rest however loved the show to no end.

Finally PuppetMaster stopped and Nemesis' opponent hung from the burning chains, sobbing silently. Nemesis noted with a wrinkle of her offended nose that he'd lost power over his bowels .

"Finish it," she commanded PuppetMaster in a quiet voice.

PuppetMaster nodded once. The charred puppet disappeared, but the chains were still held by the demon soul. With a quick movement, it tore her opponent in two. The halves of the corpse were tossed into the midst of the ecstatic fans.

As the halves were mutilated even farther by blood hungry demons, a small light floated from where the body had been when ripped in two to Nemesis who stood with her hand outstretched. It was her opponent's poor spirit. By defeating him in battle, he'd forfeited his very soul to the Demon Dancer. Closing her hand, the light was extinguished and never seen again.

Then, as she suddenly turned and strode off the arena, pausing only to replace her cloak about her shoulders, PuppetMaster shrunk to its original fairy size and then disappeared with a tiny puff of smoke. The roaring of the fans could be heard for miles around as she returned to Damien's side.

Nemesis and her team were declared victorious and, just as they intended, their team was once again re-established as the reigning Dark Tournament Champions. Damien, however, wasn't placated with just the title; he wanted to publicly destroy the ones who'd challenged him: Team Uremeshi.

As the current Dark Tournament Champions, Team Kyrios declared that _they_ were the best and none could better them. Especially the Uremeshi team. The challenge had been given.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary: **Team Uremeshi relaxes at a Tokyo dance club, but while there they meet some interesting people. Namely Team Kyrios. The first time Yusuke and his friends have an encounter with the very team that strives to see their demise.

**Chapter Two**

Damien and his notorious Team Kyrios all sat at a dark table in the darkest corner of one of Tokyo's numerous dance clubs. The people around them were partying like there was no tomorrow and Nemesis sat beside Damien with her face bared to all. No disguise here. Her black hair was curled and framed her oval face. The slender figure flaunted her curves with a blood red skin tight, knee-length dress. With a scooped top, her cleavage was nicely accentuated.

Nemesis watched the others drink and fondle passing women, except her lover, Damien of course. She smiled each time Jason and Kyle, the moronic buffoons of the team, were slapped by the offended woman and threatened by boyfriends. However, each of the fights that occurred was always won in the two idiots' favor. Dumb or not, they could fight and win. The two were tall, hulking demons. Kyle, the water demon, had a pale yellow, chin-length mop of hair on top of his fat head and dull light blue eyes. Jason, on the other hand, was an earth demon with mousy brown locks that went just past the ends of his ears and brown eyes that looked almost black. They were all brawn and no brains.

Demontos was completely the opposite of the two. He was the most withdrawn of the team. Nemesis had developed a liking to the wind demon. She might have gone as far to say that he was a friend to her. Small and scrawny appearing, Demontos had dark brown shoulder-length hair and silver eyes. Rarely speaking, the demon was considered to be dim-witted, but Nemesis had frequently discovered him sitting quietly with ancient tombs before him. It was evident he was well learned.

Now the Demon Dancer's team leader was her main affair. He was unlike any man she'd ever met. Damien was suave and charming. He was handsome with his black and red hair. The ebony locks curled, oh so softly, and the red bangs constantly fell into his eyes. Yummy, was a word she used frequently when trying to describe him. He was slightly taller than the average height of five foot eleven. His body was naturally tan and every inch of him was lithe and muscular. Damien was the man every girl wanted and every man wanted to be.

He'd first drawn her favor when he'd danced with her at a large club known for holding dance competitions. Of course, they'd partnered up and ultimately won without any trouble. Nemesis had never intended to see Damien again, especially after getting extremely drunk in celebration of the success and waking up in his arms the following morning. Yet, Damien was not the type of man who let you walk away. _He_ was the one to dismiss _you._ She'd joined his team shortly after a little... persuasion on his part. After that, her life had taken a turn. For better or worse was merely in the eye of the beholder.

Suddenly Damien sat up in his chair he'd been lounging on and dropped his feet to the floor. His brown, red-speckled eyes narrowed in fury.

"Uremeshi," he hissed and slammed a fist onto the table, causing quite a few empty bottles of strong liquor to topple over. Sensing the attention he'd drawn, Damien evidently decided to cover up his physical outburst and yelled, "More drinks!"

As the new round of drinks arrived, Nemesis looked at Damien and asked, "Uremeshi's here?"

Damien set down his drink, leaned back in his seat, and smiled at her. "Yes, my pet, Uremeshi's here."

Jason glanced away from a passing woman's ass and with a look of pure stupidity asked, "What's a Uremeshi?"

Scowling, Damien answered, "Not what, you bumbling asswipe, but who." At the continued stare of confusion from now both Jason and Kyle, he kept going. "Uremeshi's the fucker who stole our title at the last Dark Tournament."

Both fools silently "oh"ed and returned to groping asses.

Nemesis nodded. She understood it his anger now. No one bested Damien and got away with it, if they got away at all.

"What do you plan to do about it?" she questioned him in a soft voice.

A haunting melody began playing. He extended his hand to Nemesis.

"Nothing right now, my love. Meanwhile, let us dance with the devil," he said. His voice was like warm honey oozing down her back leaving Nemesis to shiver from the pleasant sensation as they stepped onto the dance floor. On their way, they passed a large amount of couples that were exiting the dance floor.

The music was filled with exotic bells and chiming, signaling an erotic change in tune. Red lights were turned on and the very mood of the club transformed. The center dance floor, with its wood floor, seemed to hold a spirit of its own as the few dancing couples ascended to the spotlight. A total of five pairs remained on the dance floor as the song began to pick up, Nemesis and Damien included. The others' wardrobe grotesquely with the genre of the song. Only Nemesis and Damien stood confidently in their attire. They matched the erotic tune beautifully with the expensive outfits, both with crimson hues. It was as if they had purposely dressed for this moment.

Nemesis and Damien faced one another, taking their positions and, as a violin began to play, danced. The other pairs stopped and moved to the sidelines to watch with the rest of the clubbers. Nemesis' skirt flared with each spin, showing a daring amount of leg. Their feet created an intricate design upon the floor. Swinging and spinning, the graceful movements of each dancer perfectly complimented the other. A match made in heaven, as the saying went. Every pore of their bodies oozed with lust and deadly splendor. The tempo began to speed up therefore the two picked up the pace also. Their dance was erotic and wonderfully captivating. Nemesis would swirl with a lifted leg and Damien would grab her waist, lifting her completely off the floor. The pair clearly knew how to dance.

Finally the song ended and the two finished. They had found a way into the club's hall of fame. The clubbers applauded loudly and Nemesis leaned against Damien to wordlessly claim him as her own to every swooning wench in the building. Damien likewise staked possession by wrapping an arm of figurative steel around her small waist.

Off to the side, sitting among his friends, Kazuma Kuwabara choked on the drink he'd been in the process of sipping. Kurama looked away from the couple that had just finished dancing.

"You all right, Kuwabara?" he asked and patted him on the back.

"Is it just me or does that guy look like the dude that just won the Dark Tournament?" he asked. "You know, the one who Koenma said to avoid 'cause he wants to fight us?"

As Yusuke looked over, and eyes widening in surprise, nodded, Hiei lifted his eyebrows and said, "Interesting. The baka doesn't have the I.Q. of a slice of salami."

"Why thank you Hie--" began Kuwabara but he stopped mid-sentence as just what Hiei had said dawned on him. "Hey! Watch yourself, midget."

Luckily, Kurama interrupted before the argument could get out of hand. "Maybe we should leave. If Koenma said it would be wise to avoid him, then perhaps we should listen to him."

Yusuke quickly retorted, "Hell no! We just got here. Besides, he wouldn't be stupid enough to cause a scene here."

"Don't start acting like Kuwabara, Uremeshi. One idiot is enough," responded Hiei.

Yusuke smirked at Kuwabara who was currently winking at some girl across the club, but the winking only succeeded to make Kazuma appear constipated. Looking back to Hiei and Kurama, he nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's go, before Kuwabara here starts hitting on another girl."

The other two laughed and stood to leave.

Turning to Nemesis, he said, "My love, there's some dear people I wish to have fetched."

"You mean--?"

Damien nodded.

She smiled and bowed her head in acquiescence as she said, "Very well. I'll send Demontos right away."

"Good."

Damien escorted Nemesis to their table where the yetis were presently indulging in _another _drinking contest and left a kiss on her brow before leaving to confront the Uremeshi team.

She watched as Damien cut through the crowd to where their future opponents were just beginning to stand so as to leave.

Turning to Demontos, she said, "Damien needs you to go get three young women for him. Their names are Keiko, Yukina, and Botan."

"And why, pray tell, am I getting these three? I am certain that Damien has no need of someone else to fill his bed," Demontos said as he pointedly looked at Nemesis.

She just smiled. "Each of the three are important to one or more of Team Uremeshi."

Demontos nodded with a devious smirk and stood. The wind demon bowed and gave a sympathetic stare to her as Kyle and Jason began to wolf-whistle at some unlucky girls across the club. She acknowledged the pity with a small smile as he turned to leave. With a sigh, Nemesis watched him dodge the crowds as he neared the exit.

"And the battle begins," she whispered as she ordered a glass of cold Smirnoff Ice.

"Leaving so soon, Uremeshi?" asked a voice from behind the three standing members of Team Uremeshi.

Yusuke and two others froze where they stood and slowly pivoted to face the speaker. It was the leader of Team Kyrios: Damien. They recalled Koenma showing them Damien's photo after he had issued his challenge.

"What a pleasant surprise, running into you, here of all places," he said.

"You wanna make something of it, asshole?" said Yusuke as he boldly crossed his arms across his chest.

Damien smiled. The man suddenly struck Uremeshi as the perfect model for the devil. In his impeccable blood-red vested, black tailored suit, he was the very image of sinister charm. His red hair fell dashingly down in front of his eyes, hiding the evil gleam from view. Yusuke, bearing in mind the dance earlier, knew that this man in front of him could easily get a hit in before Yusuke knew what was going on and still look graceful.

"Let me guess," said Damien, ignoring Yusuke's vulgar tongue. "If you had known I was here, you wouldn't have come. Or should I say Koenma wouldn't have let you come. Am I correct in that assumption?" Not expecting much of a reply, he continued. "Am I also correct to in believing that you're not here to accept my challenge?"

Yusuke smirked as he confidently replied, "We don't need to fight you in the Dark Tournament to prove we're better than you. We already know we could kick your pansy ass any day."

Damien frowned. "What am I to do about this, Uremeshi? I'm afraid you've left me in an interesting situation. Whereas I would normally kill you for such insolence, I cannot." He paused and smiled evilly as he glanced about. "At least not here."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged a worried glance. Neither liked the direction this conversation was headed.

Suddenly, before anyone could move, Kuwabara stood and practically overturned the table in his haste to reach a woman coming to join the gathering.

Nemesis raised her eyebrows in surprise as the ugly, orange-haired Spirit Detective grabbed hold of her slender hand and asked, "Wanna dance, cutie?" She was honestly shocked at the endless amount of saliva sliding on his tongue.

"Damien?" she asked looking over at her team leader. She saw that he looked on the verge of a murderous rage. Evidently one too many nuisances were getting to him. One such nuisance being the idiot bastard holding her hand.

Damien ignored her questioning and asked instead, "Have you done it?"

Nemesis nodded and removed her hand from Kuwabara's. "Demontos is taking care of it as we speak."

She moved to Damien's side and observed the famous Yusuke Uremeshi curiously as she allowed Damien to re-stake his claim by once again holding her to his side.

Finally Damien decided to leave and he abruptly turned, baring Nemesis along with him. "Come along, love. We have guests to attend to."

The couple began to make their way to the club exit, pausing every now and then to accept compliments on their dancing. Yusuke watched Damien even closer as he walked away, waiting for some sudden attack.

"Hey punks," a gruff voice barked over the now fast beating music. The four friends looked to where two tall, burly, and very hairy men stood behind Hiei, making the shortest member look like a leprechaun beside a pair of giants.

"Yes, may we help you?" asked Kurama, ever the polite one.

"Yeah," said the yeti on the right. "You fucking bitches can shut the fuck up. The boss gave us a message to tell the Uremeshi trash."

Kuwabara, like Yusuke, seemed to only pay attention after the title "Uremeshi trash" because his eyes narrowed in anger and he tightly clenched his fists. However, before he could do much more than that, Hiei kicked his shin and shook his head. Shockingly, Kuwabara listened to the smallest one there.

Yusuke, trying to keep calm, asked, "And just what is that message?"

The two men chuckled. "Be here, or else."

A slip of paper was slapped down on the table behind Hiei and the two turned and left, groping women as they passed, before any of the four could ask "Or else what?"

As soon as the two Kyrios Team members had exited, the girl that had danced with Damien appeared again. The four jumped at her sudden appearance and glared at her as she smiled and sat down.

"Sit, please."

None moved.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" growled Hiei.

She smile again and Kurama noted it did not reach her eyes. "The name's of no matter. I am a close acquaintance of the Team Kyrios however, and I was ordered to relay the message those morons would undoubtedly forget."

Yusuke looked her up and down before asking, "What all'd they forget?"

"Everything. My companions left out the most important factor. That 'or else what' you were all wondering about."

"How'd you--" started Kuwabara but he was cut off by the woman.

"Silence!" Her voice softened. "Allow me to finish, then ask your questions."

Kurama nodded for her to continue, Hiei used his trademark "Hn", Yusuke waited for her to continue, and Kuwabara sheepishly looked down and whispered, "Okay."

"Good. If you do not appear at this specified place, someone you hold dear to your heart will be killed." That statement caught their attention fully. "You will see their mutilated bodies hanging at the tournament if you do not show."

"Who have you taken?" questioned Hiei angrily.

"Keiko." Yusuke's heart nearly stopped beating. Anger surged through their veins. One of they're closest friends was at risk of death at the hands of these murderers.

Before Nemesis could continue, Kuwabara sighed in relief as Yusuke did the exact opposite. "At least my love, Yukina is safe."

Hiei's eye twitched at Kuwabara's words, but the woman replied, "Don't be so sure." She now had Hiei's full attention.

"Explain yourself," he ordered.

"Keiko was not the only one taken. There were two other young women also; Botan and Yukina."

Suddenly she stood and swiftly disappeared into the shadows.

The four looked at each other. Each of the four felt horror and unimaginable rage. None were about to let Team Kyrios kill their friends. Yusuke turned to the three other Spirit Detectives and said in a determined voice, "Well, we'd best get going."

They all quickly left the club. As soon as they were outside, they began sprinting in the direction of where the little slip of paper had stated in little words written with blood.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary: **Team Uremeshi arrives at the location. Inside they meet Damien Kyrios and his team for the second time that night and are told some unfortunate news. For example, the threat to three very special girls -- Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.

**Chapter Three**

Soon the four arrived at the specified place. They had run nonstop for thirty-seven minutes. As they ran, the buildings changed. Modern clubs and other various businesses became tall, towering apartment complexes and the skyscrapers transformed into condemned warehouses and the like on the outskirts of Tokyo. They looked at the building. It was an old, abandoned hotel. Each of the windows on the two-story building were boarded up and vines crawled up the walls. There was no clear entrance except for the front door that was hung wide open. If it weren't for the light that could be seen inside, the hotel would have been a perfect example of a haunted building.

"Here goes nothing," said Yusuke as he stepped within the abandoned hotel doorway. The other three followed closely behind.

The inside of the hotel was literally covered in two inches of dust. There were random signs of rodents and the like smeared about the floor. Bugs could be seen crawling up the walls. Weeds and grass had forced itself up through the rotting floorboards. Every door was hanging by their rusty hinge and many of the furniture pieces had been dismantled into firewood. Water damage could be seen where the roof had developed a leak or twelve.

Kuwabara looked around the place, a look of pure disgust on his face, and said "Eww..." Yusuke nodded, as did Kurama, but Hiei's expression didn't register any sign of disgust.

"This place is so nasty," said Yusuke as he peeked through an open doorway.

"I agree," said Kurama.

Hiei turned to face the three teammates who were presently discussing the possibility of ghosts occupying the place. He glared at them as he said through clenched teeth, "We're here to save the girls, _not_ to talk about some fucking spooks."

Suddenly, as if in reply to Hiei's words, a muffled scream pierced the heavy, dust and mold-laden air.

Kuwabara jumped up squealing like a frightened piglet and landed in Kurama's arms, sending the lithe figure crashing down beneath the weight of the team's idiot.

Yusuke and Hiei both face-palmed and helped the poor redhead up and ignored Kuwabara's mumbled excuses for starting.

Kurama was the first to speak. "That sounded like Botan screaming."

Quickly gathering their temporarily scattered wits, the team turned to look in the direction the scream had come from; the second floor. Each exchanged glances and nodded.

Charging up the creaky stairs and down the long and barren hallway into the only lit room at the far end of the corridor, the door was flung wide by the Spirit Detectives. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that hit their eyes. The only sounds were their collective gasp and the banging of the door on the wall.

Inside, candles of all shapes and sizes were lit and covered every available piece of level space. The flickering flames cast a surreal feeling to the scene before them. In the center of the large room, which was surprisingly well-kept, sat Damien on a plush blue couch with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan gagged and bound at his feet. Each of the girls looked frightened to the core and pleaded to the Uremeshi Team with their tear-filled eyes. Far behind Damien lounged his three cronies. Two of them were the same ones that had given them the slip of paper.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama all felt anger surging through their veins. The sight of the three trussed girls infuriated them to no end.

Damien smiled at the four. "I see you decided to show. I had begun to wonder if you took my threat seriously, Uremeshi." His smiled widened as Yusuke clenched his fists. "Now, now, let us speak like civilized beings before you or I do something drastic." He gestured something to the shadows behind him. "Please, sit."

Suddenly the three figures emerged from the back and strode forward carrying chairs enough for the Uremeshi team. The seats were placed before the couch that Damien sat relaxed upon. The four warily sat on the chairs.

As they sat tensed on the edges of the seats adorned with royal blue velvet, Team Uremeshi studied the room they were in. With a color scheme of silver and blue, the cavernous room was luxurious. For being within a decrepit hotel, the sight of the rich curtains hanging in front of grand, ballroom windows was a shock. Everything was exquisite and screamed of money, money, money.

Sitting forward and looking straight at Yusuke, Damien grabbed Keiko by the hair and pulled her up onto his lap. As the Spirit Detective began to stand, the Kyrios team leader leisurely wrapped an arm around her waist and his other brought a gleaming knife to rest against Keiko's throat.

"Sit down, Uremeshi," Damien hissed. "Unless you wish her blood to flow freely, that is. We have business to attend to."

"What do you want?" Yusuke demanded sitting back down.

"Simple. Be at the next Dark Tournament."

"Be at the next Dark Tournament?" repeated Yusuke confused.

Damien didn't reply. He let go of Keiko's waist, and with his free hand, began to play with her hair. It was obvious he was just baiting Yusuke, but the detective still fell for it.

"Don't touch her," Yusuke ground out between clenched teeth.

He merely smiled and called, "Nemesis!"

Kurama, seeing as Yusuke was a bit distracted, asked, "Why do you wish us to be at the next Dark Tournament?"

Not looking away from Yusuke, Damien questioned, "You've been told of my team's victory at the last tournament, correct?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded.

"And were you not also told of my challenge?"

"You stated that you were superior to our team."

"Is your team so moronic that you were not aware that that was a challenge?"

As Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest, Hiei cut him off. "We didn't need to answer some damn challenge. It is obvious that we're the superior ones. _We_ haven't resorted to kidnapping three innocent girls."

"Big words for someone so little," stated Damien coolly as he looked Hiei up and down.

"At least I'm not some fucking addle-minded--" began Hiei angrily, but Kurama cut him off also.

"Hush, Hiei!" Turning to Damien, he said, "I'm assuming that you wish us to fight in the tournament also so that we may battle before a large audience, therefore proving that your team is better than ours to witnesses."

Nodding, Damien restarted his staring contest with Yusuke. "Yes. A fair fight, if you will."

Yusuke snorted. "Fair fight, my ass. You've kidnapped three girls to just get us there."

"Only to ensure that you appear at the Dark Tournament and see the challenge through."

"What are the battle terms?" inquired Kurama.

Damien glanced at him and said, "None except those given before the fight. However, if and when you arrive at the tournament, I will release one of these beauties. Then, if you reach the semi-finals, another will be released. And..." he paused to stare at each Uremeshi Team member straight in the eye. "The last one's fate depends on if you can beat my team."

"But why wait for the Dark Tournament?" asked Hiei suspiciously. "We can fight right here. You aren't afraid are you?"

Damien scowled. "For being the wielder of the Jagan, tiny man, you're not very bright are you?"

Hiei was about to pounce on him with katana drawn, but a smooth voice came from the door.

"You called?"

The Uremeshi team all turned at the voice. There in the doorway, stood a scantily clad woman. Tan skin gleamed in the candlelight and seemed to be bronze against the deep red of the cloth she wore. However, the most striking feature was the hidden face. None could see anything within the depths of her hood.

Nemesis sauntered to Damien with a gentle swaying of her hips. The four detectives watched as she walked behind Damien's chair to stop beside one of the lackeys hanging in the back. Whispering something to him, he ran off to do her bidding.

Damien's eyes never left Yusuke, not even when Nemesis came to stand at his left. The red flecks of his brown eyes appeared to snap like sparks as his fury grew.

"Damien." Nemesis' voice snapped him out of his red fog. "What do you wish of me?"

A devious gleam appeared in his eyes as he turned to gaze at her. "My love, summon PuppetMaster."

Nemesis' voice conveyed honest surprise. "What? PuppetMaster? Are you sure?"

Looking at Yusuke, he smirked. "Yes." Breaking his gaze with Uremeshi, Damien glanced back at her. "Do it. Now."

She bowed her head in submission. "Very well."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary: **The threat is made real and the girls are taken away from Uremeshi and his little friends by PuppetMaster and the Demon Dancer. Nemesis gives some advice to the "leverage" and Team Uremeshi is determined to get them back.

**Chapter Four**

The Uremeshi team's attention was drawn from the three struggling girls to the hooded member of the infamous Team Kyrios. The woman bent her head for a moment, whispering to herself with fingers to palm. She raised a closed hand and after Damien nodded approval, opened it to reveal a small black figure no bigger than her thumb.

Kuwabara smirked. "That's it? Thumblina?" He pointed at the thing and bent over howling with laughter.

Damien smiled menacingly. "My love, take the girls and await my return."

"As you wish," she said. Nemesis turned her head to face the fairy-like being in her hand. "Heed our master young one. Do as he bids."

The smirks on the four teammates vanished as the shadow left her hand to grow to a towering height.

PuppetMaster strode to where the three girls cowered in fear. Flakes of charred skin fell in its wake. Swooping Yukina and Botan in one arm and Keiko from Damien's lap with the other, it waited for its next order.

Team Uremeshi stared wide-eyed at the ghastly being. Never before had they ever seen something so very horrifying. With cracked lips pulled back in a feral grin, rotten fangs gleamed yellow in the candlelight. Dry, flaming red eyes scanned the room, sending shivers down the four boys' spines when that purely evil gaze rested on them.

Damien, never looking away from the Spirit Detectives, waved his hand and the shadows behind him began to shift and swirl crazily.

"Go." Damien ordered the odd pair.

PuppetMaster obeyed and entered the swirling, black portal summoned by Damien. Nemesis quickly followed behind the mass of burnt flesh.

Unsurprisingly the boys immediately tried to go after the girls, but as the four jumped up, heavy hands grasping the shoulders of Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama, restraining them. Their team leader however, got up before he could be detained and charged after the hostages. Damien didn't want that to happen and Yusuke was flung back by a swift kick to the chest.

The others fought to get away. The grips on their shoulders were crushing. Kurama could feel his bones nearing the splintering point under the pressure. Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and swung the blade in all directions, trying to slice the arm restraining him, but something was shoved painfully hard in the middle of his back. As Hiei tried to unsheathe his katana, he was quickly finding himself falling into the abyss of unconsciousness along with Kurama and Kuwabara, both having been easily subdued with a good crack to the head. They had to reach the girls, but it Team Kyrios' wishes were not to be denied.

As this happened, Yusuke slowly stood from where he'd fallen and raised his hands to fire his Spirit Gun. Sadly, his efforts to fight back were swiftly stilled with a punch to the head. Damien had seen the intent in Yusuke's eyes and ran forward to him to slam his fist against Yusuke's temple. The last thing he heard before he joined his teammates, was Damien's whispered, "See you at the tournament, Uremeshi."

Nemesis stood before the trembling girls in the place on the other side of Damien's portal. She could practically smell the fear radiating from the kidnapped women. Behind her PuppetMaster waited patiently.

From the shadows of her deep hood, she spoke to Keiko.

"Do you believe that you will be rescued by Uremeshi and his companions?"

Keiko glanced at her, seemingly surprised at the very act of Nemesis conversing with her. She then nodded confidently in answer.

"Just a bit of advice: you cannot always rely on someone else. There are times when you need to take charge of your own fate. This would be one of them." Nemesis paused, seeing that Keiko appeared confused. "Sometimes you have to fight for yourself. Yusuke Uremeshi and his fellow Detectives may not stand great chances against my team. You three must be ready to take whatever is thrown your way. Do not ever depend on another." The three females hesitantly nodded. "Good."

Nemesis spun away from the girls and left them, taking the now fairy-sized demon soul with her.

The girls waited for whatever was to happen to them. They all just hoped they'd live through it.

Sunlight beat down on the bodies of the Uremeshi team on the following morning. The first to stir was Hiei and his gravity-defying hair.

"Ugh!" he groaned and held his head. Squinting his crimson eyes against the bright sunlight, Hiei looked about the room. Team Kyrios was nowhere to be seen. They were all alone. Moving to where the nearest fallen comrade lied, Hiei prepared to wake them. Once seeing it was Kuwabara however, he continued to the next; Yusuke.

Hiei shook his shoulders and the boy began to stir. Uremeshi groggily sat up and assessed his surroundings as Hiei began to wake Kurama. At first confusion dominated Yusuke's features, but as memories of last night flooded his brain, frantic urgency stole the throne. He was on his feet in an instant.

"C'mon, guys! Get up! We've got to save the girls," he hurriedly said while kicking the orange-haired idiot awake.

Hiei woke Kurama with more dignity and the well-mannered youth quickly took to helping wake Kuwabara. Soon, after much poking and prodding of Kazuma's slumbering form, the four left to the now empty chamber and rotting husk that was once a hotel; each lost in their own thoughts.

As they left to return to Koenma's palace, Damien stood at the hotel's attic window watching their departure.

"Fools," he said softly into the silence.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary: **During a make-out session, Demontos reveals some dangerous information about Yukina.

**Chapter Five**

Nemesis lounged on Damien's lap with her arms loosely wrapped about his neck. The leader of Team Kyrios lip-locked with his only female member. With no hood to hide her face, Damien could clearly see the beauty's features. Midnight blue eyes gazed into his own red-flecked chocolate brown ones. Her long, ebony lashes curled to an almost inhuman degree. Parted crimson lips exhaled sweet breath. Nemesis was a born seductress through and through with her long black hair trailing down past her tiny waist and trim hips.

If one were to look around the lusty couple, they would find three others in the cavernous room of red and gold. Back in the darkest corner a small wind demon sat on an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair of red mahogany. The slender figure stared at the open file folder in his long-fingered grasp. On the opposite side of the room laughed two buffoons with bottles of alcohol aplenty scattered about their feet. And, huddled close to one another, three young females waited fearfully for what was to happen. They each prayed that the five fighters would continue as they were; not paying any mind to them.

Then Demontos stood suddenly, interrupting the happy couple's make-out session.

"Nemesis, take a look at this file I got on the wenches," Demontos said as he walked to and handed the woman the manila folder.

After a brief scowl at having to cease making-out, she opened the file and glanced at each paper briefly. Every now and then she'd glance at the girls with a raised eyebrow, an action which drew Damien's attention. Whatever information Demontos found had to be good if Nemesis was reacting to it in any way. Finally she finished looking through it.

Smiling at Damien, Nemesis handed the folder to him. She thanked Demontos and sent him on his way. The wind demon returned to his place in the back of the room.

"I think you're more of a genius than you think you are, Damien," she said pressing her bosom against him.

He smirked at her. Brushing his lips along her throat, the Team Kyrios' leader opened the folder himself. His eyes also scanned the paper and his smirk had long ago become a sinister smile that just kept growing as each paper was looked over. He would occasionally mutter to himself but it was so low that Nemesis never caught what was said.

"Excellent job, Demontos," he said glancing in the said person's direction.

The small wind demon nodded once, accepting the praise.

Damien patted Nemesis' bare thighs and said, "My greatest apologies my love, but I need to get up."

She pouted but kissed him and got up, allowing him to stand. Damien walked straight to where the girls drew back in fear. Demontos glanced up from his newest reading material to see Damien standing before the trio of girls. He stood himself and walked over. The two drunken fools stopped whatever they were doing and immediately came to where the rest of the team had gathered once they too saw what was occurring.

Nemesis stood at Damien's side, her arm looped through his as she gazed unconcerned at the girls. Demontos had come to wait somewhere behind Nemesis to the right while the idiots stood closer to the couple in front of the women. Yukina and Botan and Keiko all stared at Team Kyrios in pure terror. It was evidently time for "guest treatment".

Damien smiled at the girls clinging to one another. He loved the way they watched him with fear. He loved it almost as much as he loved when Nemesis looked at him with tenderness.

"It has come to my attention that one of you girls can serve a grand purpose for me," Damien said. He paused, "Do any of you know what I'm talking about?" When they made no response, he turned to face the slender figure behind Nemesis. "Enlighten these poor women."

Demontos never moved or looked at the girls. He merely said "The ice demon's tear are the much sought after tear gems."

All three gasped. They all knew what was going on now.

"Jason and Kyle, I want you to take the other two to the basement," ordered Damien. "I'll deal with them later."

Nodding, the yetis grasped hold of either Botan or Keiko. The girls struggled to hold onto Yukina. They both knew what was going to happen to their dear friend and they weren't about to let it occur without a fight. They resisted with tooth and nail. However, their valiant battle was easily stopped by a smart smack across the face by Damien.

"Now we won't have any of that from either one of you," he scolded sharply.

Botan and Keiko each held their stinging faces and struggled to hold back their own tears. However, Botan could not hold them all back and a few silent tears slid down her face.

Nemesis watched emotionlessly as the two were dragged from the room. Damien turned to Yukina who scrunched up as small as she could possibly become. The Demon Dancer gazed at the lone tear that slid down her pale face. The Kyrios team members Damien, Nemesis, and Demontos were graced with the sound of the first tear jewel dropping to the floor with a gentle chime. The small jewel was of the palest blue color and if held up against a flame seemed more purple tinted than blue. Kyrios bent down to pick up the fallen gem. He tossed it up into the air, caught it, and slipped it into his vest pocket.

Damien smiled joyously and turned to Nemesis, taking her hands in his. "My love, do you know what that sound was?" Nemesis didn't reply, she just smiled in return. "Dearest, that was the sound of revenge. Glorious revenge. Not only will I be taking any and all reprisal from one of the Uremeshi wenches, but I'll be making money at the same time."

Nemesis laughed. It was a soft tinkling amidst the menacing air.

Turning away from her, Damien faced Demontos and ordered, "Do whatever you must to get those gems. …Whatever."

Yukina stared at the small wind demon forlornly. She knew this. It was always the same. It was as if no one truly loved her for _her_. Well, except the Uremeshi team; especially Kuwabara.

Damien faced the Demon Dancer and took her in his arms, caressing her back as he thoroughly tasted her mouth.

Yukina watched the couple embrace. As did Demontos and Jason and Kyle, both of whom had just returned from the basement where they left the other two hostages. Finally, the two broke their kiss and Damien glanced about at the observers with a smirk before looking back to Nemesis.

"Come my pet, I desire your company in my bedroom."

"As you wish." she answered with a lusty smirk.

Botan and Keiko leaned against the rough stone walls in one another's arms. The temperature had dropped drastically in the past four hours and the girls feared death by hypothermia. Rats and the like crawled about the dirt floor with the pair. Many times they'd had to kick a number of them for getting to close. And worst of all, Keiko and Botan had spotted rotting bodies in the room with them. Rotting bodies!

The room was a tiny thing of barely twenty square feet. The corpses were piled in the farthest corner, leaving the two girls huddled together beneath the barred hole that served as a window. Rats scurried from the miniature mountain of dead flesh to nibble at the shoes of Botan and Keiko only to be savagely kicked away.

It was a nightmare. The whole thing had to be some kind of horrible nightmare. Botan and Keiko were freezing. It was foul smelling and dirty. There were rodents and corpses. And their best friend Yukina was being abused in who knows in what way for her tear gems. This world was amazingly cruel.

Where were the boys? Would they be saved? Or would they be forever in the mercy of Team Kyrios? Neither girl knew the answer to any of the questions. It was all up to fate. …That vicious bitch.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary: **Tear gems are collected and Team Uremeshi gains a new member to aid in the battle against Kyrios and his team.

**Chapter Six**

Nemesis lied next a naked Damien after their passionate night of hot sex. Her body ached pleasantly all over. Beside her, Damien breathed heavily. She gazed at his chiseled chest and felt her body react to the images of that very same chest drenched with sweat as he thrust time and again into her body, filling her to the core. Her breathing became ragged once again as she tried to control the newly awaken lust that now pooled low her gut.

"So soon, my pet?" came Damien's voice in her ear.

Nemesis looked up and gazed into his eyes and slowly a smile spread across her face. Her heart had nearly stopped at the sensation of his heated lips brushing her ear. She trailed her sharp nails down his side, drawing red blood across his hip. Smearing the blood, Nemesis leaned forward and pressed her ruby lips against his throat.

Damien shivered in delight when he felt her tongue running along his throat. Her teeth nipped playfully at his pulsing vein. More than once they'd played the vampire to one another. Blood and a good fuck always rejuvenated them after a long day, good or bad.

Nemesis moved down the leader of Team Kyrios' body to the blood slowly trailing down his stomach. She inhaled the scent of his blood and once the temptation became too much, lapped up red liquid and sucked eagerly at the cut.

All of a sudden the bedroom door was slammed open by Jason. The hairy Neanderthal stood gawking at the nude pair tangled together on the bed.

Damien calmly looked past Nemesis' stilled form and asked Jason, "What is it?"

The fighter didn't speak until he received an agitated glare from the currently sexually frustrated Nemesis. "Uh… Kyle said that you wanted to see the ice demon's tear gems after the girl'd passed out."

"That's correct. Now put them right there on the table," Damien answered pointing at the nightstand. The demon at the door didn't move to place anything anywhere. "You do have them, do you not?"

He shook his head dumbly.

Sighing angrily in frustration Damien made to get up, but was stopped by Nemesis setting her hand on his chest.

"I'll do it. You relax."

He nodded with a gentle smile. Nemesis brushed her lips against his before she stood and wrapped a black silk robe about her bare body.

Kyrios glanced at the figure in the doorway. "And what are you still doing in here?" Damien asked Jason with a scowl. The lesser team member got the hint and took off like a bat out of Hell.

Before Nemesis left the vast room Damien called after her. She paused at the door and looked back at him.

"I love you," he said

She smiled sincerely and walked back to the bed. Nemesis leaned down over Damien who lounged on an elbow and they shared a tender kiss. Breaking away from Damien, Nemesis whispered into his ear.

"I'll be right back."

Koenma sat at his desk facing the Uremeshi Team with a somber gaze. His office was unnaturally quiet and a heavy silence weighed down on the four adolescents before Koenma finally spoke.

"All I can suggest is that you get some rest and tomorrow begin intensive training for the Dark Tournament. Team Kyrios is the top team. They won't be easy to beat. And," he paused to nod once at the blue ogre waiting anxiously beside him. "Because the Dark Tournament requires five members, I've assigned one of my best to join you. Her name's Janie. I expect that you'll all treat her with respect."

Only Kurama nodded. Yusuke sat on the couch with arms crossed beside a frowning Kuwabara. Hiei, like always, was found at the back of the room leaning against the wall, feigning disinterest when in fact he was listening intently.

The door to Koenma's office opened and the blue ogre entered, followed by a small blonde woman with neon green eyes. Her skin-tight exercise tank top flaunted a tight six pack and her shorts were cut short, baring sinew encrusted legs. The woman gazed at them all seriously. It was evident that she meant business. She immediately sat down and waited expectantly for Koenma to introduce her to Team Uremeshi.

"Team Uremeshi, this is Janie."

She nodded respectively to them all and then punched Kuwabara for saying some stupid remark about her gender. Yusuke and Hiei both in there own ways ignored Janie and hated Kuwabara for his stupidity at a time like this while Kurama, like always, politely welcomed her to the team.

Looking around at them all, Janie stood and clapped her hands together. "Well, seeing as there isn't much more for Koenma to tell you, let's get some rest. Tomorrow morning, you boys should go to school and get any school work needed. Then, when you return, we'll start training."

Yusuke glared at her. "Who made you leader?"

Janie returned the glare with a placid stare and replied, "The fact that I have more training than you do and I've been studying Kyrios for years did. I know the attacks you'll need to learn about, which is why I was assigned to the team."

When Yusuke, or any others didn't argue with her logic, she continued. "Now go get some rest. You're going to need it."

Team Uremeshi all stood and left the Spirit World's leader's office and each went their own ways.

Janie turned to Koenma and the two shared a knowing glance.

"Will you be able to handle this mission?" asked Koenma. "You know, with your history with Kyrios."

She sighed and replied, "I won't allow it to interfere if that's what you mean."

"It's exactly what I mean. We cannot afford to have you ruin our chances because you wish to get revenge."

"I'll be fine," Janie stated and the two fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think they'll be ready by the Dark Tournament, Janie?" asked Koenma finally.

She looked away and answered, "One can only hope."

Nemesis entered the main room of the livable portion of the abandoned hotel. There in the room sat Demontos in front of the fireplace with a new open book in his hands. Jason and Kyle were no where to be seen and in all honesty Nemesis really didn't wish to know where they had gone off to now.

Her face was expressionless as she walked to where the unconscious Yukina was. The young woman lied on her side, face pale and tear streaked. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and random places of the garments were stained with crimson. All around the still figure were glittering gems.

She frowned slightly at the sight. "One would have thought that she'd have lasted a bit longer, eh?"

From behind her, Demontos chuckled. "Yes. One would have."

Smiling slightly, Nemesis bent down and, with a black velvet bag she had grabbed from the center table, began to gather all the tear gems. Nemesis never once looked at the girl passed out beside her. She was weak and not worth her notice.

Nemesis began to mentally calculate how much money she was gathering as she placed each gem into the bag. To distract herself and her now wandering mind, she lightly commented over her shoulder, "These should bring enough to keep those two buffoons drunk until the following Dark Tournament."

Demontos laughed. "We can only hope."

Smiling, Nemesis agreed and put the last gem into the bag. She didn't leave the room immediately. The young woman relaxed in the companionable silence that could only be had in the solitary presence of Demontos. However she knew that it wasn't wise to keep Damien waiting for too long so she stood and turned to the door.

The Demon Dancer left the room silently. She entered Damien's room once again and saw him lying on the bed, watching her eagerly. The sight of his tan, lithe body sparked the familiar warmth in the pit of her belly.

Setting the bag on the table beside the bed, Nemesis smirked at the sight of Damien's evident arousal. "Miss me?"

"Always, my love."

She smiled and crawled onto the bed after dropping the robe to the ground. Damien growled low in his throat as Nemesis ran her hand up his thigh to his manhood. Brushing it slightly, Nemesis pressed her body up against his as she straddled Damien. "Good."

Botan and Keiko didn't sleep that night. Even from the basement of the hotel, they could hear the screaming of their dear friend, Yukina. The stench and rats didn't help either. Both were exhausted by the time sunlight filtered through the grimy barred window.

"We've been captives of Team Kyrios for almost three days now… I think," Botan said to Keiko.

The young woman looked at the Grim Reaper with bags beneath her eyes and nodded sadly. She looked up at the beams of sunlight.

"I hope the guys get here before Yukina is hurt too badly."

"Yeah…"

_Please hurry, _both women thought silently.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary: **Janie tells Uremeshi and company information about Kyrios and his team. Nemesis and Damien savor lemons and a new scheme is plotted.

**Chapter Seven**

Nemesis woke within Damien's warm embrace. His sinewy arms encased her tenderly. Smiling slightly to herself, Nemesis snuggled closer to Damien, nestling her head on his chest. She knew that no matter what happened, her lover would always be there for her. The beat of his heart lulled her back to sleep as she lied there.

Janie sat with the Uremeshi team in the training arena the following afternoon once they returned from school. The arena was empty with the exception of the five sitting quietly in the bleachers off the side. Every sound reverberated off the stone walls and cast an eerie feeling over Team Uremeshi.

Each looked anxious to begin. They all knew that the fate of the girls depended on them and their strength. Hiei was the only one who appeared cool, but everyone there, with the obvious exception of Kuwabara, knew that inside his emotions were in utter chaos, just like theirs.

As they all settled themselves, Janie pulled forth five manila folders, one for each of them. They all stared blankly at her when they were handed one.

"Go on. Open them." Once the Spirit Detectives had done so, Janie opened hers likewise and continued. "In each of the folders is every piece of information we have on Team Kyrios. The data ranges from their assumed favorite color to their commonly used attacks to any information about their past. We have a lot of information on each of them except the infamous Demon Dancer. Her information is mostly about PuppetMaster; the famed demon soul she summons."

Yusuke grunted. "Yeah, we've seen that walking kabob."

Janie scowled at him. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating PuppetMaster. Those unwise enough to do so are no longer living."

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he softly whispered, "Scary."

Hiei grunted. "We're here to train, not listen to ghost stories. Now, tell us what we need to know."

"I _am_ telling you what you need to know. Don't underestimate the Demon Dancer or PuppetMaster. And never turn your back on the leader, Damien Kyrios."

Kurama looked at the file then Janie curiously. "You seem very passionate about those two. Why is that?"

Janie looked off into the distance forlornly as she answered. "They killed my daughter, Marissa."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kurama said with sympathy.

The newest member of Team Uremeshi brushed the resurfacing memories aside. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting the girls back before they suffer the same fate as Marissa."

The boys nodded, determination shining from their eyes. "Let's get started then," Kuwabara said clapping his hands together, completely forgetting he still had the manila folder in his hands. The papers flew into the air.

Yusuke and Kurama shook their hands disapprovingly while Hiei looked to the sky muttering, "Why were we cursed with his idiocy?"

Kuwabara glared at Hiei but thankfully refrained from yelling. Janie merely told Kazuma to pick up the papers and get onto the field. He did so and the rest quickly joined him.

Nemesis crawled onto the California king sized bed to where Damien lied with only his red silk boxers with feline grace. However, her quarry waited eagerly for her to pounce.

Reaching his feet, Nemesis stopped and sat back, gazing at Damien with sultry blue eyes. The man sat up and reached out a hand for Nemesis. She leaned forward and lightly nipped at the fingertips, pulled one of his digits into the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. He watched her with arousal racing to his loins.

She pulled back her head and brought Damien towards her. He acquiesced to the Demon Dancer's wishes and rose before her. Towering above her lithe frame, Damien ran his hand through her ebony locks, tangling his fingers in the silky mass. Nemesis allowed herself to be pulled up gently by the hair to where Damien desired her to be. The couple stared lustily into each other's eyes and finally met in a hot, lust-filled kiss.

Hands roamed everywhere and bare skin pressed together as Damien pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders. Nemesis was forced up against his rock hard chest. Desire burned between her legs as her breasts were crushed in Damien's bruising hold. It was evident he was in a dominating mood.

Nemesis chuckled as Damien pushed her down onto the bed and impatiently ripped his boxers away. "My, my, Damien," she murmured as she placed her hands on his as they grasped her waist. "What's got you so desperate for a fuck?"

He looked at her with a frown beginning to crease his brow. "Nothing," Damien said shortly.

Nemesis rose up onto her elbows. "Nothing, you say?"

"That's right. Nothing"

She raised an eyebrow at him, her body language screaming that she didn't believe him. However, she stopped pressing the matter and beckoned to him with a bent finger. He willingly complied and came to her.

Damien slipped his hands around her and held her close as his face lowered down along her neck where he left moist kisses. He moved farther down her chest, a trail of heat from his tongue left in Damien's wake.

Nemesis' back arched as he created an intricate design on her hardened nipple with his tongue. She felt his fingers pressed against the small of her back and heat flooded downward to the pit of her stomach in a rush. Nemesis gasped and tangled her slender fingers into Damien's hair.

Later that night, after sessions of sessions of frenzied sex, Demontos and Nemesis sat staring at Damien like he'd grown two heads while Jason and Kyle laughed evilly.

"Are you sure?" asked Demontos.

Damien glowered at him. "Of course I'm sure, you numbskull. I plan to beat Team Uremeshi in the Dark Tournament. It's only reasonable to up the stakes"

Nemesis nodded. "Yes, that's obvious. But don't you agree that this risks the possibility of Koenma's lap dogs coming after us _now_ and not at the tournament?"

He smirked and Nemesis, along with Demontos, knew that Damien indeed agreed and had prepared for such a possibility. "Naturally it does. But to tip the scale in our favor--"

"What scale?" Kyle asked, interrupting Damien's speech.

Damien slowly turned his head to look at Kyle. Kyrios narrowed his eyes; he hated to be interrupted. The yeti, once realizing the dangerous ground he was currently treading, opened his eyes wide in fear and raised his hands to show submission. He backed away quickly as Damien began to slowly move in his direction, the red flecks in the Kyrios team leader's eyes enlarging until his irises appeared fully to be a deep, burning red.

Nemesis saw the fury in his eyes and immediately intervened before one of their members was killed; and now so close to the Dark Tournament it was not wise to lose a fighter.

"What were you saying before the moron cut in?" she asked, sending a warning stare in Kyle's direction telling him to not say anything.

Stopping his pursuit of Kyle, Damien turned back to the two intelligent ones of his team as hie eyes reverted back to their normal state. "I've devised a scheme that will assure us of their arrival at the tournament and placement into the semi-finals."

Demontos raised an eyebrow and asked interestedly, "And what exactly is this scheme of yours?"

Damien smiled and looked pointedly at Nemesis. "This my pet, involves both you and PuppetMaster…"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary: **Damien's devious mind rears its ugly head and Nemesis informs Team Uremeshi of the slight change in plans. The Grim Reaper is in trouble and Janie confronts Nemesis.

**Chapter Eight**

Nemesis waited for the Uremeshi team to arrive. The mismatched group waited in the middle of a wooded park on the opposite side of Tokyo from where the abandoned hotel stood. Behind her stood the infamous PuppetMaster with three quivering women in chains at his scorched feet. _Damn him,_ thought Nemesis angrily. _Damn Damien and his fucking 'schemes'!_ She loathed the fact that _she_ had to do it, but he'd made it clear that PuppetMaster had to be there. '_To keep the Uremeshi Team from stealing our leverage', my ass._

The three girls had fought valiantly when the chains had been brought out, Nemesis remembered with a smirk, but they had stilled the moment they heard that they were going to see Team Uremeshi. Damien conveniently "forgot" to mention that they were only to be used as leverage. As of right now they waited anxiously for the appearance of their heroes.

It was nearing sunset and they still hadn't arrived. Nemesis knew however, that they would show. These girls were far too important to the boys.

PuppetMaster stepped up beside Nemesis and watched the empty trees before them. It gently reached out and placed a charred hand on Nemesis' shoulder. She merely patted the flaking hand and glanced up into the fiery eyes with a soft smile, although the three female couldn't see it.

The girls behind shivered when PuppetMaster moved. The demon soul was terribly frightening and each girl couldn't imagine the sensation Nemesis was experiencing being touched by that _thing_.

Then as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Team Uremeshi entered the clearing. The three women sat up straighter and made to stand but PuppetMaster snapped the chains, hitting their wrists. Keiko and Botan alike hissed through their teeth to keep from yelling. Nemesis watched emotionlessly as the boys stepped forward to go to the girls' aid.

"Stop right there," she hissed. The four boys halted knowing that the young women's well-fare depended on their behavior. Janie had made it perfectly clear that PuppetMaster and Nemesis would not be merciful to the three chained before them.

"What do you want now?" asked Yusuke staring angrily at Nemesis and the demon soul she controlled.

"I have been given instructions to relay the news of the change concerning the return of these women," Nemesis stated, gesturing to the girls behind her.

"And what changes are those, wench?" snarled Hiei.

PuppetMaster, not liking the midget's choice of words, menacingly pulled Yukina, the closest, towards himself. The young girl began to whimper in fear. Team Uremeshi watched horror-stricken as tears began to fall steadily from Yukina's eyes as PuppetMaster slowly dragged a claw along her cheek. Kuwabara was held back from charging by Kurama and Yusuke. Yukina's arm, under so much pressure, neared the point of snapping. Hiei stood rooted to the spot. He could not move to aid in fear of revealing the blood tie between Yukina and himself. Nemesis gazed dispassionately at the sight for a moment before she spoke.

"That's enough, PuppetMaster. Release her. We have not the time for idle torture."

The demon soul immediately let the girl fall back where she was instantly comforted and treated as best as they could by Keiko and Botan. Nemesis turned then her back on the sight and again faced Team Uremeshi.

"From now on curb your tongues. PuppetMaster does not take it kindly when I am spoken of in such a foul manner," said Nemesis softly. When the boys made no further comments, the Demon Dancer continued. "My leader Damien Kyrios, has instructed me to inform you, Team Uremeshi, that the requirements to receive your loved ones has been changed. Instead of them being delivered at different times separately, they shall be returned all at once."

"Yes!" yelled Kuwabara as he punched the air enthusiastically and the girls gasped in surprise.

Nemesis narrowed her eyes. "What have I told you about interrupting me, you fool?" Kazuma instantly stopped his pathetic dance of victory at her words. She nodded. "That's better. Now," she continued. "The only way to have them returned to you alive is to defeat Team Kyrios. Not before the battle, but after, and only after you have rightfully won the title of Dark Tournament Champions."

The four boys stared at her, not speaking. They couldn't think of anything to say. All they knew was that they felt betrayed, tricked, and utterly helpless to save the three girls before them. So close and yet so far. Then Janie stepped up from behind them where she had waited in the shadows, hidden from view.

"You bitch," she hissed. "You and your fucking lover are worthless pieces of dog shit." Behind Nemesis, PuppetMaster stirred but she waved him back. "What makes you think that we're going to agree to this?"

Nemesis' eyes had briefly widened in surprise at seeing Janie. _This was certainly unexpected_, she thought. Luckily her deep hood hid her face from view. After the initial shock wore off, her deep blue eyes narrowed. "Janie. How pleasant to meet you here."

The newest member of Team Uremeshi ignored her statement and repeated her question.

Nemesis decided to play with her a little. "What? You aren't happy to see me? You should be. I have her a quick death."

The Demon Dancer smiled evilly as Janie clenched her jaw angrily. She knew that she had effectively gotten beneath the woman's skin. However when Janie spoke again, Nemesis frowned.

"We won't agree to these changes." The boys she stood among nodded to her statement. Obviously Nemesis would have to prove herself yet again to them that she meant business.

"Very well," she shrugged. Team Uremeshi's jaws dropped.

"You're okay with that?" asked Kurama.

"Of course. That is if you're okay with it."

"Are you dumb or something? We are _so _okay with it!" Yusuke declared.

Nemesis smiled within the shadows of her hood. "Then I assume you're okay with the consequences of you not agreeing to the new terms?"

All four boys slowly lost the smiles on their faces and Janie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Consequences?" asked Yusuke, dreading the answer.

"Yes. The consequences. Here," she said as she turned to face the now trembling girls. "Allow me to demonstrate exactly what I mean."

Team Uremeshi found themselves rooted to the spot as the infamous Demon Dancer slowly walked to stop before the trio of girls.

Janie, trying to forestall what was to occur, stepped closer to where Nemesis and screamed, "You're evil, you know that? Evil!"

Nemesis glanced behind. "Yes, I know."

Janie kept yelling obscenities at Nemesis who was currently ignoring them. PuppetMaster clenched its hands tightly in fury and molten liquid dripped to the ground, burning soil away as its sharp claws pierced the blackened flesh. It's blood was much like a highly corrosive acid.

"Botan, if you'd so kindly step forward."

The said hostage slowly stepped to where Nemesis had gestured. To Nemesis' right stood PuppetMaster, blocking any chance of an interference from the Spirit Detectives. Botan shook uncontrollably as the lover of Damien Kyrios gazed at her from the depths of shadow. There was no telling what was about to occur.

"You are the Grim Reaper, are you not?" Nemesis asked. Botan nodded hesitantly. "I thought as much."

"Leave her alone!" screamed Janie. The green emeralds that where the woman's eyes watered as she watched one of her few friends being analyzed by the only woman Janie had ever come to fear.

The Demon Dancer disregarded the woman's outburst and slowly sauntered to Botan. "Then your punishment shall only be fair." Botan began to shake even harder as fear gripped her in an iron fist. Nemesis slowly reached forward, grabbed Botan's arm, exposed the veins and, with the aid of a dagger pulled from a sheath on her left forearm, slowly cut across her wrist.

"You know," Nemesis said in an almost conversational tone. "There is a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. But the blood is the door."

"Please… no," Botan whispered as she began to think off all the possibilities in store for her.

Botan's blood seeped up through the razor thin cut and slowly dripped down her arm to fall the ground. The sight of the red liquid enraged the Uremeshi team and they charged forward but a fiery chain whipped through the air in front of them, halting the Spirit Detectives' assault. Nemesis ran a finger through the forsaken elixir. The Grim Reaper fell to her knees in fear. She knew exactly what Nemesis had in store for her and she was terrified.

Damien watched his lover teach Team Uremeshi a lesson. He smiled proudly. Her ingenious punishment made him feel pleased that she had learned from the best. Not only was she hurting the girl physically, but she was harming her mental and spiritual health.

Stealer of Souls, she had been called by some. Fitting name. Damien's love was slowly pulled at Botan's very soul. He couldn't imagine what the woman must be going through. Very few people ever survived such anguish with a sane mind, if they survived at all.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "That's my girl."

Team Uremeshi saw Botan fall to her knees. Whatever the Demon Dancer was doing to their friend was bad. Each of their hearts went out to Botan, willing her strength to withstand the pain as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of agony. Her body language showed only pain. What was happening to her?

Nemesis stepped back from Botan and stared down at the writhing body. The Grim Reaper was clawing at the soil as if it were the pain. They couldn't see her face.

Yusuke, unable to continue witnessing his friend's torture, ran closer to where Botan thrashed in pain, stopping just before PuppetMaster's chain could hit him. "Stop!" he yelled. "We'll agree. Just stop it. You're killing her!"

Nemesis looked away from Botan and to the Spirit Detective. "On the contrary," she said. "Botan is the Grim Reaper. She is the one who gathers the souls of the dead."

"Yeah, so?" said Yusuke.

Nemesis didn't reply at first. She knelt beside Botan and rolled the woman onto her back. Everyone there could see the tears that poured down her cheeks and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Her eyes bulged and blood seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"There is no one to gather _her_ soul. She will not die." Nemesis paused and slowly smiled. "That is unless I wish to play the Grim Reaper myself."

"Don't even think it," warned Hiei, gripping the hilt of his katana tightly.

She smiled at them all. "Don't worry. I have no use for her pathetic soul." They all breathed a sigh of relief until Nemesis continued. "Now, as much as I enjoy the quality time together, seeing as you boys have agreed to the new terms, I've got to get these darlings back."

Then, before anyone could move to stop them, PuppetMaster grabbed the trio of girls and disappeared within a portal. Nemesis did not enter it. She paused in front of the portal and looked back at the Uremeshi team.

"Here," she said and tossed a shimmering gem at them. Hiei caught it and instantly recognized it as one of Yukina's tear gems. "Maybe it'll bring you some luck. You're going to need it."

Hiei tightened his hand around the jewel and shot a withering glare in Nemesis' direction. His other hand grasped the katana at his side in a death hold as he prepared to lunge forward at the Demon Dancer. However, Janie beat him to it.

Janie jumped at her with her own blade drawn, the last rays of sunlight reflecting off the shining blade. Her strawberry blonde hair fluttered as she descended upon her sworn enemy; the woman who killed her daughter.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" she screamed as she sliced at her from the side.

Nemesis snatched another blade from somewhere on her person and halted the sword's path. The sword was deflected away from Nemesis' bared flesh. The Demon Dancer then spun and kicked Janie with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending her attacker flying down to the ground. Janie hit the hard packed earth with a grunt of pain.

The newest member of Team Uremeshi quickly rolled to the side as Nemesis dropped to her knees, ready to shove the dagger deep within Janie's stomach. The two women leapt to their feet and faced one another again; Janie in a defensive stance and Nemesis waiting with cool disdain of this whole thing. Then the green-eyed woman threw herself forward. The Demon Dancer stood unmoving until the last moment.

She stepped to the side and raised her knee. Nemesis connected it to Janie's unguarded abdomen. The breath was forced out her chest and then cut off as her adversary snatched her form out of the air by wrapping an arm around her throat. They both fell to their knees; Janie gasping for air and Nemesis clutching the blonde's neck, denying Janie of oxygen.

Janie, desperate to breath, elbowed the woman behind her viciously, momentarily stunning Nemesis. Behind them, the Spirit Detectives cheered Janie on.

"Morons," muttered Nemesis as she turned right back to where the woman sucked in air frantically. The Demon Dancer quickly pounced on the kneeling woman, shoving her onto her back. Janie struggled to turn and hit Nemesis but the woman knelt on her arms, restricting her from doing so. The Spirit Detectives rushed forward to Janie's aid.

Nemesis, seeing as her time was rapidly disappearing, slashed Janie across her face. There was a miniscule splattering of blood, but the Demon Dancer got what she wished; a handful of those red beads of blood.

Just as the Uremeshi team was close enough to strike at Nemesis, she dived to the left and flipped up onto her feet. Behind her, Kurama's Rose Whip snapped at her ankles, barely missing her. The Demon Dancer took off running into the shadows, leaving Yusuke vainly shooting his Spirit Gun.

Back with the "good guys", Janie removed the hand she'd clutched her marred face with. The pale palm was stained with red. Blood.

"Fuck," she whispered into the night as she gazed at the shadows that had effectively hidden her enemy from her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary:** Memories are surfaced, the past revealed for both teams, and the connection between Janie and Nemesis and Damien is exposed.

**Chapter Nine**

"You okay?" asked Kurama, stepping up behind Janie who still knelt, breathing deeply and clutching her bleeding face. Nemesis had long ago disappeared and the green-eyed woman had not moved.

When she didn't reply, Kurama repeated his question.

She twitched and taking a deep, shuddering breath looked over her shoulder to where the fox demon waited patiently.

Janie chuckled sadly. "No. Not really."

"Did she cut you badly?" he inquired and walked around Janie to stand before her. He reached out to look at the wound but she moved her head away.

Shaking her head, she replied, "It's not the cut I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

The woman looked off the right and gazed forlornly into the shadows there. "Blood. There was blood on her blade. …The Demon Dancer has my blood."

Kurama frowned slightly as he thought back to what little information they'd had on Nemesis. There was nothing about blood that he could remember that should worry Janie.

Seeing as the redhead didn't seem to understand her fears, she explained. "Her lover; Damien, the leader of Team Kyrios, was famous years ago for using the Crusher of Hearts technique. Meaning that because Nemesis has _my_ blood on her blade, she can give it to him, allowing him to kill me whenever he sees fit."

The other three boys had heard what Janie told Kurama. Each of them stared at her sympathetically. It seemed that the young woman was to forever have her life haunted by Damien and the Demon Dancer.

Flashback

The Uremeshi team stood silently in the Spirit World's ruler's office. The toddler sat solemnly as he gazed at the four boys. Janie, the newest member sat hunched over on a chair behind them. Her hair fell down in front of her face, hiding it from Koenma's concerned look. Evidently he'd watched their training and heard Hiei's offhand remark about Janie never possibly understanding what it feels like to have someone taken from them forever. He must have seen the sudden stony expression of her face. He must have known what was wrong and ordered an immediate conference with the team.

"There is something I have to tell you four," he said gravely. "And Janie has okayed my telling you. Now believe me when I say that she knows perfectly well the loss of loved ones."

The four young men exchanged glances. They were in for a somber tale.

"To be brief, Janie has had every joy in her life taken from her by Damien and, later on, the Demon Dancer, Nemesis. At the age of four, her family and all her neighbors were brutally massacred by Kyrios. Another child, a young boy she would soon meet and eventually married, experienced the same killing of his loved ones. After the birth of their only child, Marissa, he too was slaughtered before her eyes. Then when Marissa was nearing the peak of her youth, she was viciously stolen by Damien and supposedly killed by Nemesis. A body was never found, but when Janie was confronted by the pair not long after, the Demon Dancer admitted to murdering Marissa." The ruler paused and stared at them each in turn, as if searing the story into their minds. "Now, I do not ever wish to hear from any of you that Janie will never understand. Because she does. …Better than you'll ever know."

Silence flooded the room once again. The only sounds were the shuffling of Kuwabara's monstrous feet and the stifled sobs and sniffling of the blonde reliving past horrors behind them. Each of the four boys glanced about the room, guilt and pity coursing through their minds.

Finally Janie sniffed one last time and wiped away any stray tears. She blinked back the wetness of her eyes and stood and walked to stand before the Spirit Detectives.

"You four are lucky. Far luckier than I ever have been. And I pray that you'll continue to be smiled down upon by Luck and her dear sister Fate."

Each of them nodded. They _were _lucky. They never would understand the pain that Janie must suffer constantly. So when the green-eyed, onetime mother told them they had better get back to training, each left the office without a protest and they too prayed that Luck and Fate would forever shine on their lives like they never did for Janie.

End Flashback

Yusuke stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't you worry about it, Janie. We'll see that those bastards are put into the ground before they can do anything else," he said with confidence.

"I hope you're right," she answered quietly with a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

"Of course I'm right!"

She laughed then sobered suddenly. "Promise me something, Yusuke."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Promise me that you kill Nemesis. I want that bitch to burn in Hell for eternity. And if I can't see to it myself I want you to. She needs to die for what she did to Marissa. She needs to die for what she did to my baby girl."

Yusuke nodded and stared into Janie's eyes as he swore to her that he would avenge Marissa's death. Janie nodded also and grasping his hand on her shoulder said, "Thank you, Yusuke. Thank you all of you guys."

Nemesis stormed up the creaky staircase of the abandoned hotel with a scowl on her face. The hood had been swept back in irritation as she kicked in the front door. Her long, black hair swayed to and fro to the outraged pace of the Demon Dancer. Blue eyes gleamed with ice cold fury. Obviously Kyrios' lover was angry.

The blue and sliver room's doors were slammed inward, startling the occupants. There, staring into the grand room, was Nemesis. Jason and Kyle, fearing her anger as much as they feared Damien in any mood, exchanged looks and made a run for the room's exit now pulsing with the chilling rage of the small figure. Kyle got safely past her, but Jason however was snatched by the ear and pulled down level with Nemesis.

Never looking at him, the Demon Dancer hissed the question, "Where is he?"

The earth demon, knowing exactly who she was talking about, pointed at Damien's closed bedroom doors. "He's in there."

Nemesis released the yeti and taking a deep, calming breath, walked to the set of doors calmly. Her face expressed no emotion as she coolly opened one the doors and walked in, not bothering to shut it. Just inside the room, Nemesis stopped dead. What she saw had stunned her and ignited her jealous ire.

Keiko sat beside Damien on his luxurious bed and handfed him peeled grapes as Botan knelt at his feet, massaging them and Yukina stood off the side cooling the Kyrios team leader with a large, exotic fan. Her already high level of irritation and fury rose another notch at the sight.

With scorpion sweetness dripping from her voice, Nemesis said, "My, my, Damien. I do hope you're enjoying the treatment." Her eyes practically shot icicles straight through his heart.

Damien, realizing that she was beyond livid, sat up. "What's wrong, my love?"

She stepped closer to him. "You knew Janie was going to be there," she stated in a dangerous tone.

Kyrios raised an eyebrow and then ignoring her statement, turned to Keiko and said, "A red one." The demon opened his mouth and let her place a red grape onto his tongue.

"You knew Janie was going to be there," Nemesis repeated.

"Yes I did."

"And yet you still sent me!"

Damien turned to her. "Do, pray tell, why in the Hell not? You _are_ my best."

"Because," she said stepping up beside the bed. "You and I both know the history between that bitch and I."

He chuckled with a smile and stood. Upon reaching Nemesis, he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He kissed her on the brow and asked, "My love, you're angry with me because of some petty thing like that?"

Nemesis sighed, not replying, and called the three other Kyrios members into the room. "Take them to the basement. I'm sick of the sight of them," she ordered upon their arrival.

They nodded and grabbing the girls and what little they had with them, quickly exited the room, shutting the open door behind them. Once it was only the lovers left in the room, Nemesis pulled back from Damien's embrace and walked to the window. He watched her closely, a small frown marring his handsome face.

Nothing was said between the two for a few minutes. The sound of their slow and steady breathing could be heard intertwining with the soft crackling of the fire. Finally Nemesis broke the silence.

"Damien, it should be obvious why I'm angry."

Her lover slowly walked to stand mere centimeters behind her. He bowed his head acknowledging. "I know, my love. And I _do _know why you're upset."

"So then, why did you send me?" she asked in a cheerless voice.

Damien lifted his hands and grazed her bare back up and down with his fingertips. She shivered at the sensation. Kyrios then rested his hands on Nemesis' shoulders and turned her to face him. The two gazed into one another's eyes.

"I sent you because I believed you could handle yourself. Unlike the others, you know exactly how to deal with Janie and those annoying pests she's picked up."

"But Janie--"

" 'But Janie' nothing, my pet. You did what you were sent to do. And she undoubtedly did what she felt she was sent to do…" He paused. "Let the past be, my love. You cannot change what happened."

Nemesis looked away from Damien and stepped away a pace or two. She glanced down at her dagger sheathe on her left forearm. The Demon Dancer pulled out the bloody blade and held it out to Damien, hilt-first.

"Janie felt inclined to attack after she was told the news." Nemesis paused and took a deep breath with eyes closed briefly. Damien waited patiently for her to continue. "Her blood's on the blade. Do with it as you see fit."

Damien nodded and took the knife. He kissed her once and left Nemesis to brood alone.

Flashback

Nemesis stood beside Damien as a younger version of Janie stared at the pair with murder in her emerald eyes and a gleaming sword in her hand. From the depths of her hood, Nemesis gazed at the vengeful woman with deeply hidden guilt.

"You killed her! You killed my daughter, you fucker!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "Now it's your turn to die Kyrios. I'm going to kill you just like you killed her."

Damien smirked and opened his mouth to accept the statement. Before he could however, Nemesis cut in.

"Believe what you will, but he was not the murderer of Marissa. _I_ was the one who killed her."

Janie looked between the two. Damien luckily kept his surprise at Nemesis' words concealed from showing.

"_You _killed her?" Janie asked.

Nemesis nodded her head once in affirmation. Janie raised her sword and charged at Nemesis. However, Damien pulled Nemesis to him and stepped back into one of his many swirling, black portals; taking his new lover with him.

Later that night, Nemesis rested comfortably beside Damien in a bed much smaller than the one in their hideout of the future. Her hand slowly caressed his muscled stomach.

Looking out the large window across the room from the bed, she watched the lightning flash and heard the thunder rumble as the storm raged through the night.

"Do you think she'll ever realize I'm not really dead?" she asked softly into the silence.

Sighing, Damien replied. "No. Janie would never be able to even conceive of the possibility that her precious daughter is on the other side of the battle… with me."

End Flashback

Nemesis stood before the window, watching the rain clouds gather. A storm was coming. Her eyes were unnaturally bright and her shoulders slumped slightly. The guilt she had pent up for years aged her face faintly. No tears fell, but the air reeked with deep misery.

She blinked.

Her shoulders straightened and her midnight blue eyes hardened to cold chips of ice once again. Jaw clenching, Nemesis raised her head proudly, staring at her reflection in the window.

_She chose her side_, Nemesis thought coldly. _And at the tournament she'll receive the just reward for her decision._

Damien came up behind Nemesis and watched the rain fall also. He wrapped his arms around Nemesis' waist protectively.

"Damien," she said before he could speak. "This is the end. The ongoing conflict will come to an end at the tournament."

He didn't reply. Bending down slightly, Damien pressed his lips to the ebony locks of Nemesis' hair. Resting his chin on her crown, he too looked out the window. The two lovers stayed like that as the rain continued to fall steadily throughout the night. Yet, somehow in the deep corners of his mind, Damien couldn't help but feel that Nemesis' words and more would come to pass.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary: **The Dark Tournament begins and Team Kyrios annihilates a small, unknown team. Damien discovers someone interesting and makes a proposal.

**Chapter Ten**

The day everyone was waiting for had arrived; the day of the Dark Tournament.

News of the top two competing teams had spread like wildfire. Everyone was coming to watch the Uremeshi team take on the Dark Tournament's current champions. Many waited anxiously to witness the execution of Yusuke Uremeshi and his team… at least that's what they hoped the battle outcome would be.

Nemesis was not with the Kyrios team when they arrived to start the tournament with a good-natured murder of a puny group trying to sign up for the tournament. The handful of demons that were annihilated were young and stupid. Naïve, the group was easily torn to shreds by the cocky pair, Jason and Kyle.

Afterwards, the two were immediately sent to the stadium's showers to wash away the weaklings' blood that had splattered over their clothes and skin. Damien would not stand such filth on any member of his team. No matter how dumb they were.

The Demon Dancer was mingling among the crowds observing Team Uremeshi and its newest recruit, Janie. The guilt and sadness from the night before had been trodden into nothing long before the sun had rose that morning after the storm. Her hood was up like always and keeping her face from view. She wore her black cloak, keeping her extremely revealing outfit out of sight. The whole costume's dominating black color reflected her mood like a pristine mirror.

"Don't you worry, Janie; you'll be in Hell with your daughter before you know it," she whispered softly.

In the recesses of her mind, Nemesis felt the stirring of PuppetMaster. It knew that Janie. It wanted to destroy her. It wanted Janie dead. _Soon,_ she promised the demon soul. _Soon._

"Okay guys, let's go get settled," said Yusuke as they all pushed and shoved their way to grab some seats in the stands. Since they didn't have to fight just yet, they decided to get a look at their competition. "Team Kyrios is fighting first."

The crowds were horrendous. Demons and the like had gathered to attend this tournament. Yelling and screaming filled the stadium. Food from any imaginable source and drink ranging from wine to water to blood was being passed and sold all around the Uremeshi team struggling to reach some empty seats. Although still early in the day, with a low temperature, the stadium was a gigantic sauna due to all the body heat radiating from the packed, anxious fans.

Kuwabara wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and commented to the rest of the team, "Jeez, it's friggin' hot." None of them replied and Yusuke and Janie just nodded.

The five kept pushing and shoving the beings in their way to the side. A number of demons had yelled obscenities after the Uremeshi team. Of course, they were generally ignored by the lot of them. Then again, sometimes you just had to quiet the voices with a strong left hook to the jaw or a neat kick up between the legs -- a move only used by Janie since the boys were not as cruel as to do that to a fellow male.

Finally they found some empty seats. Yusuke had to get rid of a few pesky demons that refused to relent their chairs to Team Uremeshi, but all in all the seats were taken without too much trouble. As they all settled down, the bleachers around them were filled up as the two battling teams arrived down in the arena.

Below the thousands of fans yelling and screaming excitedly, the two campaigning teams entered the arena. None of the Uremeshi members heard the other team's name; they were totally fixated on Team Kyrios.

The five figures strode into the arena with straight backs and heads held high. Janie's breath halted as she watched the couple. Damien walked with Nemesis pressed to his side. She could practically see the confident smirk on the demon's face. The three others, Kyle, Jason, and Demontos, all followed behind Damien and Nemesis. Both yetis waved and posed for the cheering admirers. Not cheering for _them_, mind you, but cheering nonetheless.

"Confident little bastards, aren't they?" commented Yusuke.

Janie snorted. "You have no idea. I've been watching these guys for a long time and they seem to only get worse."

But even as the others smirked, they all silently worried about the three girls they had come all this way to get back.

Down below, the two teams faced off.

The stands overflowed with screaming fans. All five fighters of the Kyrios team stood with an air of confidence. This was the first battle of the Dark Tournament and Damien Kyrios and his team were sure of their imminent win.

Across the arena huddled five rookie fighters. Both Kyle and Jason had lain claim to the only two females in the opposing team. Damien calmly gazed upon the five now walking into the ring as he affectionately nuzzled Nemesis.

All ten fighters faced off as Damien and this sad band's leader both met in the middle. When Damien returned Team Kyrios moved off the ring and waited for one of the opposing members to step forth and call out the name of their desired adversary.

Before the fight started, Damien noted Uremeshi's presence in the crowds and smirked. "Let's give those ingrates a little preview of their own demise," he said the others of his team.

The first to battle was Demontos. He was selected by, as dubbed in Nemesis' mind, Aladdin. The shirtless man, somewhere in his twenties, stood with an eyebrow raised and his long, waist-length braid was casually flung forward over his shoulder. His blue eyes stood out against darkly tanned skin, as did the loose white pants he wore. Without any foot protection, the scimitar-wielding man looked as if he'd stepped out of a copy of Arabian Nights.

Demontos wore his customary fighting uniform: tight gray t-shirt that flaunted his tight abs and some sexy black pants with a durable pair of army boots. His iridescent silver eyes watched emotionlessly from the shadows of his long bangs. No apparent weapon was in Demontos' possession.

The two faced off.

Stepping forth, the announcer screamed "Fight!"

It wasn't much of a battle really. The slight wind demon quickly dispatched of his opponent with a sharp, concentrated blast of air in the fighter's face. With no barrier placed around Aladdin, the attack worked beautifully. The man's sight was annihilated as the bullet of wind tore through the vulnerable eyeball and continued on, ripping the soft, gray tissue that was the man's brain.

Aladdin was blown to Hell. No pun intended.

The first fight of the tournament was ended in strong favor of Team Kyrios. Next it was the Kyrios Team's turn to select an opponent. Jason jumped into the ring and gestured for one of the team's women to come.

As the woman came into the ring, Nemesis watched with rising fury as she gazed at Damien with unhidden lust and invitingly winked at him. Mentally the Demon Dancer clawed those earth-tone eyes out with hooked fingers. She saw herself tearing out, strand by strand, the bitch's blonde-highlighted brunette hair. The woman's currently pouting lips would be wide open she screamed in agony as Nemesis beat the living crap out of her. The Demon Dancer enjoyed the image of the brown, form-clinging dress with a slant cut in the skirt filled with holes, spurting brilliant red blood as Nemesis stabbed her again and again with the bitch's own sais.

_What a fucking slut! Jason better fucking kill her_, Nemesis thought as the churning of fury continued within her being. _No one even THINKS of enjoying what is MINE!_

The woman stared in disgust at the earth demon panting heavily with barely controlled lust. As he slowly began to advance on her, Slut spun both of the sais and threw them at Jason. He swatted them out of the air as if they were flies and kept walking. The brunette glanced around, unsure of what to do now. She finally decided to attack without the sais. Slut charged and kicked Jason in the groin… or at least tried to. He snatched her leg before it connected with that tender flesh. Jason, enjoying the view of the last few inches of Slut's legs, grabbed and flung her to the ground. The stands erupted with cheers and laughter as Jason proceeded to rape the screaming Slut.

The second battle of the Dark Tournament was ended unanimously rooting for Kyrios.

Now the youth Nemesis had mentally deemed Lucky stepped forward and challenged Damien Kyrios to fight after Jason had dragged Slut out of the ring. In acceptance to the challenge, Damien released his lover and stepped into the ring.

It was obvious that Lucky wasn't stupid. He approached cautiously and stopped when he was at a safe distance, or so he thought. All Damien's victim's had come to realize that there was no safe distance.

Lucky's hands sat at his waist and Damien saw tattoos decorating his wrist, in the design of a dream catcher. In the middle of the tattoo was the word "Luck" written elaborately. It seemed that everything in Lucky's life dealt with luck. At Lucky's side was a sword. It wasn't one of those gigantic blades like Kyle's favorite, but it was one of those small, stick-like swords that fencers commonly used -- a foil. Damien's mind registered that as a threat if the teen knew how to use it, but he was confident that he still had no true worries yet.

Damien and Lucky began fighting once Kyrios had changed one of his own personal weapons into a foil. Each defended and attacked. Round and round they fought and Damien could feel Nemesis' eyes on him.

"Let's get this over and done with already."

Damien paused in surprise. The lad's voice sounded like most adolescents, yet there was something else too. In the recesses of Lucky's voice there was a deep, dark, coldly calculating calm that planted a seed of doubt in even Damien Kyrios.

Then time appeared to stop. One moment the emerald-eyed Lucky was halfway across the arena and in the next he was at Kyrios' side with his fist rushing towards Damien's face. For seconds it seemed as if the punch was going to make impact, but at the last possible moment Kyrios parried the attack and planted his own clenched fist into Lucky's chest.

Lucky was lifted into the air from the force of the assault. Lucky was hit so hard that he flew into the arena wall, one hundred yards across the coliseum. As he hit the stone wall, a thudding sound echoed throughout the battle ground.

Crying out in pain as his head struck the wall, Lucky was almost instantly devoured by the collapsing wall. After a moment, in which the audience waited with baited breath to see if the lad had survived, Lucky stood up slowly with his hand grasping his left shoulder. There was blood on the stones and Damien assumed that he broken Lucky's arm. But if anything else happened, Kyrios was unable to tell from the teen's amazing facial control.

There was a crack as Lucky pushed his arm back into the socket without even a wince. With every passing second, Damien was coming to like this boy more and more. It was rare that an opponent had such great dignity. Then the battle continued as Lucky stepped forward again with his foil at the ready.

Round and round they went again until something happened. As Damien moved forward in a lunge, Lucky struck with astounding speed. The red-haired adolescent caught Damien totally off-guard and the result was an "L" shape carved into Kyrios' chest.

Jumping back, Damien analyzed his chest with critical eyes. When he looked up at Nemesis she saw no anger on his face, but in fact a sort of pride.

Then before Lucky had a chance to react, Damien leapt forward and snatched the boy's foil from his hands. In a quick motion Kyrios knocked Lucky out and placed another ring in his ear. After that, he released the lad and watched his limp body hit the ground.

The third battle of the Dark Tournament ended once again in favor of Team Kyrios.

Then it was Kyle's turn. He stepped forward when his opponent called him forth in challenge. The water demon was quite confident of an easy win.

The woman stood with arms crossed. In one word -- gothic. Everything she wore was as black as the abyss. Her skin's ghost-like pallor contrasted with the finality of her chosen garments. Gothic's long black trench coat was adorned with painted crosses -- all of them inverted. With a pierced eyebrow raised, then drawn down in a frown, Gothic listened to Kyle predict her future of submitting to him and his bestest best friend, "Shaft".

Then with formalities completed, the water demon summoned his personal favorite weapon, which, for the sake of originality, Kyle had named Pacific Ocean. He charged. Kyle swung the gargantuan blade; bigger than Gothic by half. The woman disappeared with a blur of shadow and materialized behind him. Kyle's pounding gait was forced to slow when he saw her disappear.

While her opponent was occupied with stopping before he hit the wall, Gothic turned to Nemesis and Damien. Looking straight at the Demon Dancer, she began to speak. "She who has both lived and will soon die shall reveal to her natural source that, of her fate, she lied."

So intently had Gothic focused to speak to Nemesis that, the woman failed to sense the charging demon behind her. Both Damien and Nemesis watched with a cool gaze as Gothic's head slid to the side with a moist sound before it toppled over and fell with a dull thud to the ground. Kyle spit on the crumpled body and with a rough kick, sent the corpse flying some dozen feet away.

Bending to pick up the decapitated head, Kyle grinned tossed it over to the body. "Rule number one," he said with a grin to Jason. "Never lose your head in a fight."

Jason roared with laughter as he crawled off of Slut's battered form on the side of the ring. Thousands of others in the stadium joined in the delight at the yeti's wit. The mirth was thunderous.

The fourth battle of the Dark Tournament was also finished with Team Kyrios dominating. Last was Nemesis vs. the opposing team leader.

Nemesis watched the man warily. He showed no signs of what he controlled; be it an element or mere animalistic demon blood. Her gown fluttered in a small breeze and the bells chimed softly from their place at her thighs as she entered the ring where he stood. She held no apparent weapon as she dispassionately studied him.

He stood taller than Damien's six foot two by at least four inches. Beady, pale -- almost colorless -- eyes looked at her from the depths of his long and narrow gaunt face. A scar decorated one of his high cheekbones and crossed the bridge of his hawkish nose grotesquely. Thin limbs were covered with a hideous outfit composed of sickly green slacks and an equally horrendous shirt of a gray color that appeared to look more like someone had thrown a sheet of flaky elephant skin over him. In one long fingered hand was a machete

The Demon Dancer didn't move. Seeing as the man wished to fight her, she allowed him the first move.

He took it.

The man struck cobra fast. His machete flew at Nemesis with deadly precision… But not deadly enough. She stepped to the side and his machete sung as it zoomed in the air to her right. The Demon Dancer didn't blink as she made then turned the battle her way.

As if appearing from the air itself, PuppetMaster was there. In its fairy-size, it hovered beside Nemesis at eye level. The demon soul gazed at the man with disdainful eyes. Seeing the hostile stare of the man and the grip on his weapon, PuppetMaster immediately came to Nemesis' defense.

The demon soul rushed towards the man faster than a speeding bullet. The man screamed in surprise as blood spurted from his chest where PuppetMaster disappeared within his torso. His colorless eyes widened in shock. He lifted a hand to the gaping hole in his chest as blood slowly began to seep from his slack jaw. His ugly gray shirt quickly turned a dark crimson.

He teetered on his feet momentarily before his dropped to his knees. PuppetMaster emerged from the cavity of the enemy team leader's chest and the man fell backward to the arena floor. Scarlet instantly started to spread all about his quickly chilling body.

Nemesis watched PuppetMaster fly back to her with a pleased smirk. Then the demon soul once again showed a delightful sense of style as he gently lowered a still quivering mass of bloody flesh in her outstretched hand. The man's heart was nearly twice the size of PuppetMaster's fairy form.

The final opposing team member was extinguished with a satisfyingly squishy sound as Nemesis crushed his heart in her hand.

As the cheers of the fans filled the air of the stadium, Team Kyrios walked away victorious. The two yetis were proceeded by Demontos. At the rear of the procession was the couple Nemesis and Damien. The Demon Dancer was as usual in the protective circle of Kyrios' arm.

Not looking up, Nemesis inquired, "What was the earring for?"

"You saw that?" He waited until she nodded. "Well, there is hologram in it. I offered him a chance on our team."

Nemesis glanced up at him sharply, her sapphire eyes penetrating through the murky shadows of her hood. "And just how do you plan to do that? We've already got five. Unless one of the members dies outside the tournament, we cannot add another."

Damien tightened the arm around her waist with a chuckle. As she wrapped her own around his waist also he nodded and said, "I know very well the rules, my love. But I have a feeling that that boy _will _be on our team by the time we face Uremeshi and his little friends."

Not questioning him, Nemesis walked silently alongside her lover the rest of the way to the sleeping quarters of the Dark Tournament stadium .


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary: **Team Uremeshi hangs in the commons and witnesses the murder of someone. Team Kyrios gains a new member.

**Chapter Eleven**

Team Uremeshi sat together in the common room of the Dark Tournament stadium's sleeping quarters. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across the coffee table from one another as they played round after round of mindless Goldfish, the only game simple enough for Kazuma's moronic mind to comprehend. Kurama, Janie, and Hiei shared companionable silence from each of their different places about the commons. Hiei sat on the window sill and gazed out into the night's deep, ebony shadows. The lithe red-head on the other hand relaxed in a plush tan chair not far from the window graced with Hiei's morose presence. Kurama had an open book in his lap, but his eyes saw only foreign markings due to his mind's fixation on tomorrow's battle. Where Kurama pretended to not worry about the upcoming face-off with Team Kyrios, Janie was not concerned about allowing her anxiety to be known. …Or else she just didn't realize that she was openly twisting her hands about and nervously chewing on her bottom lip with a frown creasing her brow. None seemed to be paying attention to either the two idiots playing or the television that was currently on.

"Ha ha! Go fish!" yelled Kuwabara, startling both Janie and Kurama. Hiei merely looked towards the sky as if cursing the gods for Kuwabara's stupidity.

Janie, her thoughts completely disrupted, gazed at Kuwabara with unseeing eyes. He didn't seem to feel the weight of her stare however. Yusuke, on the other hand, _did_ notice and looked at her, frowning.

"You alright?" he asked.

The woman blinked. "…Yeah."

Kurama joined the conversation. "You sure? You've been gnawing on your lip for the past hour and a half."

"I--"

"She's worried that she won't get revenge on Damien and his Demon Dancer whore," Hiei interrupted.

The three others looked back and forth between Janie, who now glared poison daggers at Hiei, and Hiei who was currently ignoring Janie's heated stare. Neither of the two seemed to notice the three's avid attention.

"You fucking cunt!" roared a deep, gruff voice. Startled, all five Uremeshi team members looked around the commons for the source; their recent conversation forgotten.

"Get back here and hold still. …Ouch! …Come here and take it like the bitch you are."

"Who the fuck…?" Yusuke said as he stood and faced the dark corridor leading to the other half of the sleeping quarters.

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders in reply; as if Uremeshi would really ask _him_.

Then from the shadows of the hallway, Jason and Kyle stepped forth. The commons' dim lighting gave just illumination for the flashlight-under-the-chin effect. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped with a frightened "eep!" at the sight of the yeti's grotesque highlighted features.

Neither Jason or Kyle appeared to have noticed Team Uremeshi staring at the pair from across the commons. They were occasionally glancing behind them as they continued their ranting conversation.

"Demontos is gonna learn who's in charge of this team when Damien's off fucking Nemesis. And," he continued. "_I_ am he." The blonde demon puffed out his chest like a strutting cock as he declared the statement to Jason.

"And what about me?" the other questioned, his ire rising. "I'm obviously bigger and stronger than you. _I'm _the boss!"

Kyle faced Jason and rose up, expanding his chest even further as he poked the other in the torso with two fingers, hard. "Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah."

"You wanna prove that?"

"Sure."

The two yetis glared at each other as they both took a step back, preparing to fight. With clenched fists they took their battle stances. Unbeknownst to either of the pair, they were being avidly watched by both teams… and one other.

Jason smirked as he conjured one of his favorite weapons: the ball and chain. Kyle however, wasn't fazed in the least. He was confident with his hulking barbarian sword.

There was no sound. The commons were silent with the exception of the television that had been left on. The man on the television was hosting some American boxing match. Neither demon moved to attack, they just held their weapons and glared and a non-existent tumbleweed blew between the two yetis. Then the silence was shattered by the television host yelling "Fight!"

Within a blink of an eye, the two had begun to battle. The spiked ball and chain whistled as Jason began to swing it in a circle to gain momentum. Kyle knew he didn't have much of an opportunity to get a hit in before Jason struck. He hefted the titanic blade and ran at the earth demon.

The pulsing water blade got closer and closer to Jason as Kyle swung it at him. Then the ball and chain deflected the blow. Pacific Ocean was hit hard on the flat side, sending it in the opposite direction of Jason. This resulted in Kyle, still holding the sword with a death-grip, being thrown off balance to the side. Jason took advantage of Kyle's prone position and went in for the kill.

He swung the ball and chain over his head a few times to gather speed for the attack. Then he released the chain at the precise moment in its arc so as Kyle's faced would be smashed inward. Yet his attack failed.

Kyle dodged the ball and chain. The flooring where the yeti's head had been had caved in. Jason's ball and chain was left deeply embedded by at least a good two or three feet into the ground .

While Jason strained to pull the weapon out, Kyle hefted the sword and cut at the taunt chain. Because of the earth demon pulling at the chain, the force of Kyle's swing snapped it like string.

Jason, seeing his weapon disabled, yelled and jumped on Kyle. The water demon abandoned the blade and fought off Jason's blows. Muscles strained and veins popped out as the yeti pair grappled. Each demon gripped the other's throat within their meaty fists.

Because of Jason's lack of oxygen to his brain, the best insult he could grate out was "Butthead!" Of course being the idiot that Kyle is, he took offense and released Jason's throat to shoot a blast of spiritual energy at the demon on top of him.

Jason luckily rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting hit. He stood up from the roll as the spiritual energy flew past the fighters into the shadows. There the blast flared brightly and rebounded. Kyle's eyes widened in shock when the blast of his own spiritual energy hurtled back at him as he stood up.

The water demon was flung back by the hit and Kyle took Jason down with him. The commons were once again silent. Both demons lied still and quiet for some moments before one stirred.

It was Jason. He groaned softly as he struggled to stand. Once his legs were stable beneath him, Jason looked down at the yeti at his side.

Blood seeped from the corner of Kyle's gaping mouth. He stared with slowly glazing over eyes. The water demon was dead; killed by his own spiritual energy. On the center of his chest was a burnt and smoking hole from the impact of the spiritual energy.

Team Uremeshi stared at the sight. No one moved.

"The shadows," whispered Hiei, breaking the heavy silence.

"What?" asked Kurama, blinking.

"The shadows," he repeated. "There was something in the shadows that shot his spirit energy back at him."

The others all realized that what Hiei said was true and turned their gaze from the corpse to the blackness beyond. At that moment, that _something_ stepped forth.

It was the boy that has battled Damien Kyrios. He stood there gazed at Kyle's dead form. His eyes and features were emotionless.

The sound of clapping suddenly filled the stillness of the moment. Yusuke, along with the rest of those there, looked around the commons for the clapper. They didn't have to look long because Damien and Nemesis both lounged in the doorway leading to their own quarters. Demontos stood not far from them.

"I see you got the message," Damien said lightly to the newcomer.

Lucky, as Nemesis continued to think of him, didn't reply. He merely inclined his head in acquiescence. The Uremeshi team was completely ignored by Kyrios and his companions.

"Good. Welcome to Team Kyrios." Damien returned the smile when Lucky began to smirk. "Come along then," Kyrios continued. "We'd best get you situated."

The newest Kyrios member followed along behind Damien, his lover, and Demontos. None of the Kyrios team bothered to even glance at Yusuke and the others. Not even Jason who'd paused to tap Kyle's body with a boot and say, "I told you I was better, asswipe."

Silence reigned once the commons were again occupied by only Team Uremeshi. None moved. They all remained still as stone for a lengthy period of time.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke finally asked of no one in particular.

No one answered him.

"Damn!" Lucky commented

Demontos looked up from his book and Nemesis' head turned in Lucky's direction while Damien continued to lounge on the couch, a self-congratulating smirk on his face.

"Liked that, eh?" The lad nodded at Kyrios' question. Damien inclined his head. "Yes, it was entertaining to see the expression on Uremeshi's face."

Nemesis looked away again as Damien and Lucky began to converse more freely. Her thoughts roamed aimlessly until Demontos injected a valid inquiry.

"What's you name boy?"

Lucky turned his head to gaze at Demontos. "My name's Bal'da'samil. It means 'luck'."

"Might it be easier to just call you Lucky?" asked Nemesis, not looking towards the youth.

He shrugged with nonchalance. "Sure."

"Excellent," she said. "Now tell me Lucky, why is it that you have not yet removed the earring?"

He lifted a hand to touch the said piece of jewelry. The ring was in the company of two others. "I like it."

"Hm."

Damien watched Nemesis closely for a few moments with a thoughtful expression until Lucky again drew his attention.

"So what's the story with you guys and Uremeshi?"

Kyrios narrowed his eyes then relaxed. "It should suffice to say that Uremeshi and I have a little… wager."

"But what's with the animosity between you and them? Everybody's been talkin' about it."

"I have the 'prize' in my possession."

"Which would be?" asked Lucky.

"The lives of three young women. One among them dear to Uremeshi's own little heart," Damien answered, his voice mocking of Yusuke.

"So you've got them now?"

"Yes," he replied coolly.

"Don't you think it would be wise to not anger the Spirit Detectives? I mean they're supposed to be awfully powerful." Lucky's voice had taken a slight tone of incredulity.

"Are you trying to imply something?" questioned Damien after a moment; his eyes on the verge of smoldering.

Lucky saw that he was treading thin ice and shook his head furiously. "No! Of course not!"

Kyrios smiled contentedly. "Good. I'd hate to have to find a replacement for _you_."

Lucky again shook his head, this time bemused. "Yeah. Wouldn't want that."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary:** The first two fights of the long awaited battle among the members of teams Uremeshi and Kyrios.

**Chapter Twelve**

Tomorrow was the long awaited battle between teams Kyrios and Uremeshi. Everyone, fighters and fans alike, tingled with anticipation and excitement.

Nemesis sat before Botan, Keiko and Yukina silently moments before the Dark Tournament finals. Her hood was up like always and the trio felt her unblinking stare. The Demon Dancer didn't move. She appeared as if she were a clothed statue.

Keiko's mind burned with a myriad of questions. Why was Nemesis doing what she was doing? What were her reasons? Did the Demon Dancer believe that she was going to get away with everything? She'd hurt Botan. Almost killed her! And who was Nemesis talking about when she told that blonde that she'd given whoever they were talking about a quick death?

Finally her curiosity got the better of her and Keiko demanded, "Why are you doing this? Why? What did we ever do to you?"

Nemesis didn't move when she repeated Keiko's original question. " 'Why?' " Her voice grew harsh as she continued. " 'Why?' Do you really wish to know? Are you sure you want into my head? Are you positive you could possibly conceive of my reasoning?"

Keiko's nod was accompanied by also Botan and Yukina's. Nemesis sighed softly from within her hood. "Why?… I only do what I'm told to do," she said in a nearly mute voice.

"Huh?"

Nemesis did not reply because at that moment Damien appeared behind her.

"My love," he said without looking at her. His eyes stared intimidatingly at the three girls. Nemesis stood from the chair she'd been sitting in and faced Damien.

"Yes?"

"Let's go. We have an appointment with Uremeshi and his little friends in the arena in ten minutes."

The trio silently watched the Demon Dancer leave thinking of her contradicting words and actions. When she said that she only did what she was told, Keiko and the other two didn't know what to say. Was Nemesis just a pawn in this deadly game too? Or was she merely toying with their minds?

"What do you think she meant?" Keiko eventually wondered aloud.

Botan shrugged. "What does it matter? She's evil and that's that. No buts, ands or ifs about it. I hope Kyrios and that horrid woman die fighting today."

Yukina remained silent. Her wrinkled brow however, wordlessly communicating her confusion and deep thought.

Their pondering was interrupted then by the screaming of ecstatic fans. Keiko and Botan gasped and ran to the window to try and see the arena even though they'd already learned that they couldn't. The ice demon merely turned her head to from the floor gaze at the women straining to catch a glimpse of the fighting ring. She surveyed sadly at them and then the clear blue sky beyond.

By the time Botan and Keiko returned to sit beside Yukina the woman had returned to staring forlornly at the floor.

"This is it," she whispered.

Botan placed an arm around her shoulders understandingly, as Keiko frowned and asked, "This is what, Yukina?"

"This is the battle that determines our fate. Determines whether we die or not."

Both girls glanced at one another then at Yukina's bowed head. Fear crept upward along their spines and Botan tightened her hold on Yukina as Keiko wrapped her arms about the two.

All three held one another and prayed fervently for Team Uremeshi's victory.

Down in the ring the Dark Tournament finalists faced off: Team Kyrios vs. Team Uremeshi. The audience could feel the hate and tension radiating from both teams. All the fans knew that this would be a confrontation like none other; one to go down in history.

First to fight was Hiei and Jason. The tiny fire demon calmly walked into the arena, blandly ignoring the "boo"s from the fans. His condescending gaze slid over the Kyrios team as he and his opponent neared each other in the ring.

Jason, the earth demon, sauntered into the ring without a care. He waved to the audience confidently while Hiei watched with a disgusted look. As the yeti continued to soak up the audience's enthusiastic cheers, the fire demon assumed his battle stance and rested a hand on the hilt of his katana.

Finally Jason ceased his ultimately exaggerated entrance and faced the small demon.

"So little man, you think you can beat me?"

Hiei didn't respond. He just stood with hand on hilt for the announcer to begin the battle. Luckily his wait wasn't long.

"Fight!"

Hiei charged. Unsheathing his katana, he shot forward to where the yeti stood. His feet barely stirred the light coating of dust on the arena floor. Then there was a clash. The black blur that was Hiei jumped back as Jason's ball and chain smashed into the ground.

There was a wave of disturbed dust as the force of the Kyrios team member's hit moved out like a ripple on the surface of a placid lake. The rising dust gathered up in a handful of locations around Hiei as he struggled to stay on his feet as wave after wave shook the ground beneath him.

Roar!

Hiei twisted about. There behind him was a frightening figure. It was a good four feet taller than the Jagan wielder. Hiei didn't bother to stare, he jumped at the beast just as another shock wave hit his feet. With the added momentum, he was like a bullet flying through the air. As he neared, Hiei swung the blade in a singing arc and sliced through the creature of dust, killing it. …Or at least he would have if it were _alive_.

The dust being quickly reformed and turned to face Hiei.

_Hmm,_ he thought as he assessed his situation. _How do I kill these thing? They're not _alive_; dust isn't living._ Hiei however, was not allowed time to answer that since with another hit of Jason's ball and chain, more dust was dislodged and forming together to create more of the beings of dust.

Kurama watched Hiei cut the dust creatures time and again, yet they continued to rebuild themselves and go after Hiei. Being after being was built and sent after him. As of now Hiei was fighting Jason's personal army of nearly forty of the dust soldiers.

The katana kept on cutting, but the demon's attack no longer had any effect. Each of the creatures had molded together into one giant being as Hiei slumped forward and was forced to hold himself upright with the blade because he was so drained of energy.

Across the arena Jason stood with crossed arms and a confident smirk . The yeti looked so proud that Kurama had to clench his hands and teeth to refrain from charging and beating the living daylights out of him.

"Give up yet, little man?" taunted Jason.

Kurama's fists tightened when he heard that.

Hiei didn't respond. He merely straightened and glared up at the advancing beast. Behind the creation, Jason widened his smile and began to walk forward.

With a deep roar, the monster picked up its pace and raised an arm to strike Hiei. The tiny figure before it grabbed the katana hilt with two hands and with the last shreds of strength he could muster, spun around twice for momentum and then released the sword.

Every eye there followed the course of the katana. They all saw the beast continue to advance, paying no mind to the hole in it's stomach from the flying blade. They all saw the flash of reflected light and they all saw Jason pause mid-step. But most importantly, they all saw the katana jut grotesquely out of Jason's chest. And just as the dust creature was about to strike the weakened Hiei, it stopped and fell away into its normal form: a pile of dust. … On top of Hiei, burying him. The stands were silent as they waited for some movement from the victor. None even cared to watch the towering figure of Jason fall to the ground.

The dust stirred and Hiei stood amongst the dust valiantly. Hundreds of thousands of fans erupted in an excited cheer. Hiei the tiny fire demon, was victorious over the infamous earth demon, Jason.

Over on the sidelines, Kurama and the three other Uremeshi team members breathed a sigh of relief and then cheered him on too. The other team however, either stared emotionlessly at Jason's corpse or glared across the ring at the Uremeshi team.

Damien turned to Lucky and gestured him closer. "Well boy," he said as Lucky reached his side. Here's your chance to prove your worth. Take the red-head out. Uremeshi's happiness must be crushed."

Lucky nodded and with a determined expression, walked into the ring to face Kurama.

As he stepped up, the Uremeshi team member nodded once at Janie's plea -- no command -- that he come out of the fight alive.

Now a new fight was about to commence; Lucky of Team Kyrios vs. Kurama of Team Uremeshi. The two teen boys sized each other up with a calculating eye as they met at the ring's center.

"Be careful, Kurama!" yelled Yusuke.

Kurama looked over his shoulder and flashed a brief smile. His smile grew genuine however, when he caught the miniscule nod of support from Hiei.

"Fight!" screamed the announcer.

As the battle was begun, neither young man seemed to be inclined to converse with their opponent as they both immediately began the scuffle. Lucky whipped out his foil and Kurama pulled forth the Rose Whip.

The pair of red-heads slowly circled one another, analyzing the other's weak spots. Then they attacked. There were no pointless taunts or silly mind games as they fought. It was a straight forward battle between two opponents.

Kurama swung the Rose Whip around and snapped it at Lucky's face, aiming for the eyes. With a sharp move, Lucky deflected the whip and saved his eyes from certain blinding damage. As they paused to assess the other, Kurama nodded once in approval of Lucky. The other red-head acknowledged the praise with his own nod.

Lucky leapt forward intent on hitting Kurama with his foil. Kurama, seeing the attack, backed away while snapping the whip. It hit Lucky along the knuckles holding the foil. The hit initiated an automatic reflex that resulted in the release of the weapon.

Kurama took advantage of the loss of the foil and struck again. The new Kyrios team member dodged the whip by flipping to the side and snatching his foil while doing so.

"Not bad," commented Kurama. "That flip was a nice touch."

Lucky smirked. "Not so bad yourself. Not many have gotten my foil away from me. Even if it was only briefly."

Their conversation ceased to be after those few, brief words. Both knew they weren't there to chat; they were there to defeat their opponent. They may have to kill the stranger pitted against them. Kurama was deeply saddened at the thought that if they hadn't been on opposing sides the two may have been friends. The Uremeshi team member knew however, that now wasn't the time for wayward thoughts.

With a internal straightening of his back, Kurama moved in for the kill. Snapping the Rose Whip with lightening speed, the red-head tried to get Lucky about the neck. His opponent didn't like that idea, therefore Lucky raised his foil and sliced the offending section of the Rose Whip away before it could threaten his health.

Undaunted by the loss, Kurama tried again. Lucky cut more of the Rose Whip. Again and again Kurama lost bit after bit of his weapon until a small sliver of the thing was left.

Lucky smirked as he stood amongst the plethora of pieces of Kurama's Rose Whip.

On the sidelines Janie worriedly watched the proceedings. With his Rose Whip decimated, Kurama had to dodge Lucky's foil. And from the stains of red growing on his clothing, he was apparently having a challenging time of doing so.

"Com'on Kurama," yelled Yusuke encouragingly. "You can do it! Kick that bastard's ass!"

Damien, on the opposite side of the ring, smirked at Yusuke's words. That "bastard" was currently toying with the boy. He turned to Nemesis and smiled.

"We're going to win, my love. We're going to beat these childish fools."

Back in the ring, Lucky smiled at Kurama who was limping on his left leg and both his arms hung uselessly at his sides. With his prey unable to efficiently fight back, Kurama's adversary began to close in and corner him.

Both pairs of emerald eyes locked together as Lucky thrust the foil at Kurama. He dodged, or at least tried to, and jumped at Lucky. As he tackled the other lad, Kurama knocked the foil away.

Kurama pinned his opponent's arms down with his legs and with a quick movement, jabbed Lucky in the eye with two fingers. While doing so, he shoved a small seed into the bleeding socket. Then Kurama jumped off the howling boy beneath him.

All eyes were staring intently towards Lucky as he twisted and turned in agony. Many thought that he was merely in pain from the injury to his eye. As they watched however, they saw tiny green sprouts wiggling between Lucky's fingers. Now the audience was anxious to what exactly was happening to the maimed boy.

The green sprouts began to lengthen and thicken as Lucky's screams increased. The lad then started to bury his own fingers into bleeding hole that had once housed an emerald hued eye. He dug his fingers deep seeking something. What he sought was unknown to the fans eagerly awaiting the finish to this exciting battle. Kurama did know however, exactly what the poor teen was searching for. He also knew that Lucky would not find it in time to save himself.

"Ahh!"

Lucky's voice hit a new pitch. By this time he'd given up finding the thing within. He dropped his hands to his sides and released a blood-curling howl of pain as he finally died.

The seed Kurama thrust into the socket had sprouted hundreds of little roots and the tendrils viciously shoved muscle and other such tissues aside in their search for the finest spot to grow: the brain. As soon as it found the soft matter of Lucky's cranium, the seed exploded with even more roots and the writhing sprouts pushed and pushed outward until Lucky's skull cracked and burst.

Kurama inwardly cringed as the stadium erupted with excited chers. They were estatic. But the victor just turned and walked back to his fellow teammates. The red-head ignored the screams of approval; he was not content with his actions. Kurama had not truly wished to kill Lucky; but in order to save three innocents from certain death, it had to be done.

Looking around as Kurama joined them, Yusuke frowned and asked, "Hey! Where'd Janie and Kuwabara go?"

Hiei scoffed harshly and jerked his head to the passage behind them.

"That fool is down there. He got sick at the sight of the boy's death and Janie went with him to make sure he would be okay and didn't choke on his own vomit."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances and then brushing it aside, looked over to the Kyrios team to see their reaction to the loss of another fighter.

Damien was positively livid and Demontos looked shocked. And unsurprisingly, Nemesis' reaction was unknown due to the drawn hood.

"Don't look so confident now, eh?" smirked Yusuke.

Janie's voice cut through the air behind them. "Don't get cocky, Yusuke. They can still win. And we haven't even fought the best of them yet."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary:** The fierce battles between the Dark Tournament finals continue. The remaining Kyrios members: Damien, Nemesis, and Demontos face bleak odds in the final fights that will determine their status as reigning champions.

**Chapter Thirteen**

There were three battles left in the Dark Tournament. Three battles to determine the victorious champions. Three battles for Team Kyrios to redeem themselves or for Team Uremeshi to continue to hold the lead. Who will come out on top?

The fans seemed to be debating that question quite thoroughly if one looked from the two opposing teams to the overflowing stands. There, thousands of thousands had abandoned their seats to swarm the arena edge to try and get a better view of the upcoming fights.

The next up was Damien and Yusuke. Both team leaders strutted into the ring confidently. Each was sure of their victory over the other.

Yusuke nodded at his team; signaling that he was confident that the Uremeshi team would win this battle. Damien on the other hand, did not acknowledge his team at all. His focus was on the cheering fans. Kyrios smiled charmingly at the swooning women in particular. He also knew that Nemesis was trying to refrain from smoldering with jealousy. He wasn't too worried about her however. Damien and Nemesis had a mutual agreement when it came to other men and women.

The two fighters met in the middle. Damien, always enjoying psychological warfare, spoke to Yusuke just as the announcer prepared to begin the fight.

"Any words that you wish imparted to that wench of yours after you die?" he asked nonchalantly.

Yusuke grew furious at his words. "Shut up, asshole! Don't you talk about Keiko that way!"

Kyrios smirked. "Oh? And why should I not spread the truth? The girl was practically begging my men and I to ravish her again and again."

"Shut up!"

"I could even hear her whorish screams," Damien continued as if he had not heard Uremeshi.

"Shut the fuck up, Kyrios! You shouldn't be talking. Your bitch isn't any better!"

Kyrios laughed. "So you admit that your wench is a whore? Bravo boy. Not many lads in your place would dare speak in such a manner of their owners."

For Yusuke that was the last straw. Not only had Kyrios called Keiko a whore, but he had all but said that he was "whipped" by Keiko. With a roar of fury Yusuke lifted his hand and screamed, "Shotgun!"

The blast of spirit energy struck Kyrios in the chest, sending him flying back a good ten or twelve feet. Yusuke, the moment he had fired, knew that that was exactly what Damien had intended; for Yusuke to attack before the announcer had yelled "Fight!" Because of Uremeshi's act of violence before the battle was begun, Yusuke automatically surrendered the victory to Kyrios.

Uremeshi nearly trembled with rage as he watched Damien slowly stand and brush the dust of his black and crimson outfit. The bastard had tricked him! Because of Damien's devious ways, Yusuke had all but handed the Kyrios team a chance at winning the Dark Tournament.

The crowds booed and hissed at Uremeshi as the announcer walked back out into the middle of the ring.

"In light of this assault of exceedingly bad form, this battle has been moved in favor of Team Kyrios. The human, Yusuke Uremeshi, has forfeited this fight due to his actions of uncontrollable violence."

Kyrios shook his head sadly as his opponent furiously stomped out of the ring and threw himself down onto the ground to sulk.

On the sideline, the rest of the Uremeshi team tried to comfort Yusuke and glared angrily at Damien.

"It's okay," Janie said. "We still have two more battles."

"But now they have a win!" Yusuke bemoaned. "And all because of that fuckin' asshole was talkin' shit about Keiko."

"Cease you chatter," Hiei hissed. "They are about to announce the next fighters."

All five quieted and turned to the announcer that again stood in the ring's center. Kuwabara and Janie, the only two left to fight, slowly moved ahead of the others to stand ready to enter the arena. Across the way, Damien nodded to whatever Nemesis was saying and Demontos stood apart from the couple and close the battle ring.

"The next up will be… Demontos of Team Kyrios." Said fighter moved towards the ring. "And from Team Uremeshi… Kazuma Kuwabara."

The moment his name was called, Kuwabara yelled happily and grabbed Janie in a fierce hug. His excitement, much like a beauty queen's, was greatly out of place and the entire population attending the Dark Tournament was silent and stared at Kuwabara with wide, blinking eyes.

Finally as the shock of Kazuma's behavior passed, the stands started cheering with the entrance of Demontos into the ring to battle Kuwabara. Everyone was anxious to see the lithe wind demon defeat Kuwabara. It was commonplace for the man to quickly and efficiently eliminate his opponent. Besides, everyone in their right mind looked forward to seeing him obliterated.

As the two met in the middle, the announcer lifted the microphone and screamed, "Fight!" The stands rose in an excited roar the second the pair stepped towards each other.

"Hey! Loser!" yelled Kuwabara as they neared. "Wanna see something cool?"

Demontos didn't even blink.

Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. He watched Demontos eagerly for a reaction, but found nothing. So he smirked and concentrated with an expression that seemed if he were suffering from constipation. As the fans watched, Kazuma's sword began to lengthen and widen.

Demontos' expression never changed in the least.

"Ah com'on! You've _got_ to be impressed!" Kuwabara screamed and waved his sword around. His enthusiastic actions caused him to topple over from the sword's weight and face plant in the dust.

At this point Demontos was irritated with his opponent and exchanged a glance with Damien and Nemesis that said Are-You-Serious? It was plain to see that Demontos was hoping for an actual opponent to battle and not a mere fool. Nemesis gestured however, that he get it over with by nodding her concealed head.

Demontos summoned the air whip that was commonly referred to as Zephyr and the audience smiled at the sight of the long length of swirling, gray air. Without waiting for Kuwabara to stand, Demontos snapped the whip and watched mercilessly as Zephyr wrapped around a wrist and with a tug from Demontos, lifted him off the ground. He was thrown into the air, flipping over again and again. The Kyrios member never faltered in gazing coldly at his adversary as Kuwabara came back down to earth to land with a loud crunch.

Fans laughed merrily at the orange-haired moron clutching his elbow rolling around and yelling, "My funny bone! Oh! Oh, I think I broke my funny bone."

Demontos on the other hand, was not amused. He merely flicked Zephyr and hit Kuwabara across the face. Blood immediately spurted and with aid of Demontos' whip, was splattered near and far as Kuwabara stumbled and fell.

Janie gasped aloud when the red liquid splashed across her face. The Uremeshi members anxiously searched Kuwabara's still form for some sign of life. They worried that they had lost the battle and Kazuma… maybe.

Demontos watched the motionless body of Kuwabara also. Team Kyrios soon learned however, that they did not win this fight; not yet. When they became aware of this fact, Damien all but growled.

Kuwabara groaned and rolled over. The fans booed as he slowly began to sit up. He cradled his face with a shaky hand and from a coating of bright red blood, glared at Demontos with his left eye.

"You asshole," he ground out.

Demontos did not reply. He watched with a bored expression as Kuwabara stood. The orange-haired moron shook slightly on his legs and stumbled a few times before his footing became sturdy enough. He made a pitiful sight; blood gushing from his face had stained his clothes and the red color clashed with his Spirit Sword's orange hue as he summoned it again. It was a sad sight indeed.

However, sad sight or not, Demontos had a battle to fight and he wasn't going to win it by pitying his opponent. He gripped his Zephyr again and prepared to attack Kuwabara once more. Yet there was something different about Kuwabara and none could really pinpoint what it was as he took his defensive pose.

Kazuma, seeing Demontos taking his offensive stance, held his Spirit Sword with both hands and turned to the side. The wind demon's eyes narrowed at Kuwabara's wide open position. What was the fool doing now? On the sidelines, Hiei and Kurama frowned when Kuwabara hefted the blade to rest beside his ear and just above his shoulder.

"The fool is going to get himself killed," stated Hiei. "Only a suicidal moron would leave himself open for attack from every angle."

Janie on the other hand, smiled. "Clever." Before anyone could ask for an explanation however, Demontos struck.

Zephyr reared up like an angry viper as Demontos flicked his wrist. The air swirled around and around its length, creating a shrill whistling noise as it gathered at Zephyr's end. The force built up rounded out into a dark sphere about the size of a softball. Noise levels rose as the fans began to cheer in anticipation as the dark sphere rose up and was about to be launched.

Across the ring, Kuwabara widened his stance and glared angrily at Demontos and his sphere through his one good eye, the other eye still oozing red. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his Spirit Sword.

"Bring it on," Kuwabara whispered heatedly.

The dark sphere was released. All eyes watched as it shot through the air towards the impromptu baseball player.

Kuwabara watched as the sphere neared him and he gripped his Spirit Sword one last time before acting. He swung the blade as hard as he could as the ball of air came within his range. There was an explosion of brilliantly colored light and a sound much like a crash of thunder. Everyone watching was temporarily blinded and therefore did not see Demontos being struck by the rebounded sphere. He himself was unaware of the speeding ball before it hit him.

As the brief blindness wore off, the onlookers gasped when they saw Demontos lying on the ground. What was left of Team Kyrios looked positively livid at the fact that another member was killed. Damien himself looked ready to explode. Then Demontos moved.

The wind demon sat up and held his head gently. He blinked a few times to clear his eyesight and looked around. A frown marred Demontos' face and he looked genuinely confused. And that's when he laid eyes on Kuwabara.

Demontos' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Fear suddenly permeated the air and be began to scream. Demontos then, wailing frightfully, scrambled away from Kazuma.

"Ah! A monster! Mommy! Help! It's scary! Mommy!"

Demontos finally got his feet beneath him as he took off. He zoomed out of the ring straight towards Nemesis and Damien, all the while calling them Mommy and Daddy as he began to cling to them.

The stands were stunned. What the hell had happened? Who won? Questions like these started to buzz among the fans, resulting in a deafening din. A few fans were angry and a few were happy, but most were confused.

Then the announcer walked into the ring to rid the audience of their confusion. Lifting the microphone, the announcer's voice boomed throughout the Dark Tournament stadium, quieting the thousands of voices.

"I'm afraid with the Kyrios member's inability to continue fighting, we have to rule in favor of Team Uremeshi."

Not many cheered and whole bunch booed the victor out of the ring. There were a number who became quite furious at Kuwabara and Yusuke as the two began to laugh at Demontos being gently pulled from Nemesis to be held in PuppetMaster's arms. It was evidently a humorous sight to them as Demontos sucked on his thumb. Apparently the blow to the head had reverted Demontos' mental state to that of a four year old child.

Next up to battle was Nemesis of Team Kyrios vs. Janie of Team Uremeshi. The fight between the highly hostile pair was long awaited and about to begin. It would be a grand finale to this exciting Dark Tournament.

No one paid the announcer any mind as the last two fighters were called forth. Both women calmly walked forward into the ring. Nemesis gazed impassively at Janie who although her body language was unruffled, her eyes were smoldering. At her side was a katana. The hilt wrapping looked damp as if she had had sweaty palms when she nervously clutched at the sword. And where Janie was apprehensive in any way, Nemesis was cool, calm, and collected. The Demon Dancer was the very entity of confidence.

The pair stopped advancing as they reached places that were relatively ten yards apart. Nemesis held no weapon in her hands, but a knife sheath was known to be found on her right forearm. She wore the cloak over the other, less reserved outfit at the moment so that no weapon could be spotted. Janie had rested a hand on the katana at her side and she wore a white wife beater and green sweat pants with a pair of white tennis shoes. The Demon Dancer turned her head to look at the announcer, ignoring Janie altogether, completing the cool exterior perfectly. The blonde however, glared angrily at Nemesis.

"Fight!"

Nemesis stripped of the abyss colored cloak as Janie unsheathed her sword and charged. The blonde skidded to a stop just beyond her as Nemesis moved to the side to avoid being struck and took her fighting stance.

The sun glinted off the shimmering metal of the sword in Janie's hand as she turned to face Nemesis and penetrated the shadows of the Demon Dancer's deep hood. Janie paused at the brief twinkle of sapphire blue eyes. Her mind flashed through the hundreds of times she'd gazed into the blue gem eyes of her daughter Marissa.

Nemesis took advantage of Janie's momentary confusion to snap the length of the ribbon around her hand toward the blonde. The newest Spirit Detective snapped out of her momentary mental lapse and dodged, slicing at the ribbon, cutting away a forth of its normal length. She smirked at the Demon Dancer and ran forward again while the black ribbon was still fluttering to the ground.

Before the blonde could react though, PuppetMaster appeared and with a swing of the chained marionette, swept Janie off her feet. The woman tumbled through the open air and landed hard. She lied there gasping for breath with the wind briefly knocked out of her.

As she lay there, Janie thought back to her daughter. The only thing that she truly and unconditionally loved. Marissa was the very world to her. And her world had been viciously torn from her. …All because of Damien and Nemesis.

Gritting her teeth, Janie rolled to her feet and glared daggers at the trio watching her. _I will not let them win_, she thought determinedly. Holding the sword in front of her, Janie again swore that she would see that her daughter's killer would not get away from her.

As Janie came to resolve on her fate, Nemesis also thought back and recalled the discussion she and Damien had had earlier that day.

Flashback

Nemesis and PuppetMaster both stood and watched Damien practice with his Blades of Eternal Fury. The swords blazed as they cut through the air with demonic speed. If he had wished it, Kyrios could have written his name.

"What a lovely sight," the Demon Dancer murmured with an adoring smile from the shadows of her hood.

The burnt hulk beside her shifted to looked down at Nemesis. Flakes of skin dropped down to land atop the beauty's draping cloth. The dull, rasping voice cracked in the air.

"You love him," it stated. It was not a question.

Nemesis ignored the demon soul's words and changed the subject with a light comment instead. "PuppetMaster, you really should remain in your smaller form. Staying in this one is draining. Gather your strength. We're going to need it for the Dark Tournament finals."

Twang!

One of Damien's swords vibrated slightly from its place beside Nemesis' head.

" 'We're going to need it'?" Damien repeated. He stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and anger. Slowly walking, he came to tower before the slim figure. "Do you doubt that we're superior to Team Uremeshi?"

"Did I say that we were going to lose?" Nemesis countered.

Kyrios scowled. "I think that you did."

"Well I didn't!"

"But you implied it," he insisted as he leaned downward to gaze through the darkness of her hood and stare her in the face.

Her spine straightening with indignity, Nemesis opened her mouth to protest, but the words caught in her throat when she saw the small audience their arguing had gathered; the rest of the Kyrios team was all but gaping with open mouths.

She released the breath she'd been holding in an irritated whoosh. "Why don't we finish this in our bedroom?" she said stiffly with a pointed turn of her head in the others' direction.

Kyrios caught the silent hint and glanced that way. His face smoothed until only agitation could be distinguished from the brown of his eyes. Turning back to Nemesis, he nodded and with a grand sweep of his hand, gestured that she lead the way.

The Demon Dancer resisted the urge to huff irately as she brushed by Kyrios.

The pair ignored the stares that followed them as they made their way out of their personal training courtyard to their bedroom. Both persons swept into the black and crimson room with an air of arrogance. Neither felt it was them that was at fault. It was indisputably the other.

At first they remained facing one another, silently communicating their frustration. Finally Nemesis broke the pregnant stillness with a question.

"What's your problem, Damien?" she asked. "And don't dance around the question. Just answer it. …No lies or half truths either," she added after a short pause.

Damien had the decency to look offended at her words. He relaxed his unyielding stance however, and sighed. Kyrios looked away from Nemesis as he answered, avoiding her intense stare.

"I don't wish you to fight."

"Damien -- " she began, but he cut her off.

"No. Let me finish." She nodded and he continued. "Janie will do anything. And I mean anything. She's on the verge of insanity because of her aggrieved mind. The woman's number one priority is to see us both dead. Janie wishes revenge for Marissa and will stop at nothing to get it."

Silence issued for a moment. Then Nemesis spoke.

"I know that, Damien. I can see the burning hatred in her eyes whenever we meet. And I accept that Janie wants to see me dead. However, I'm not going to let that happen. I -- We have worked far too hard and far too long to let her stop us now. So stop worrying."

The Demon Dancer reached up and placed a small, slender hand on his cheek. "Besides," she continued. "I have PuppetMaster to look out for me. And who better to do that then the very same demonic soul that once inhabited you?"

Damien Kyrios smiled softly and brushed Nemesis' hood back so that her face was bare to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sealing the moment into memory.

After the kiss ended, Nemesis opened her sapphire eyes and gazed into his. "If that's how you feel, Nemesis," he said. "Then I'll leave Janie to you. She's yours to dispose of. I'll have no part in it." And when she opened her mouth to protest, he shushed her with a finger and continued. "No arguments. I have faith that you can handle this."

She merely nodded and Damien wrapped his arms about her. Then with the conversation ended, the pair left the bedroom and began to prepare for the Dark Tournament again.

End Flashback

Nemesis had resisted the idea at first. Somewhere within her, Nemesis was indeed still the daughter of Janie and that place screamed out denial and rage at having to killed her mother. It howled and moaned but Nemesis paid it no heed. If Damien felt that she could kill Janie, so be it. _Besides_, she told herself, _Janie had already decided… And so had I._

It was to be a battle to the death. The only thing was that both were set on it being the other.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary:** The final moments of the last battle of the Dark Tournament are played out and the coroner has a long list of customers lined up.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Back in the sleeping quarters of the Dark Tournament stadium, the three hostages sat huddled together. All of them anxiously listening for some sign of what was going on in the arena. They didn't even know who was winning because the announcer's voice was so muffled and distorted.

Botan and Keiko nervously wrung their hands and would sporadically burst into tears. It was Yukina that who was the pillar of strength and who comforted the pair whenever despair struck. Her soft words and heart-felt hugs would slow and stop the flooding eyes of the two. However, as the cheering grew in volume, the three could only assume that Team Kyrios was winning and even Yukina had begun to lose hope.

But it was the Kyrios trio that had real reasons worry. Team Uremeshi was winning by three victories and one loss. Even if Nemesis defeated Janie, the Uremeshi team would be named the Dark Tournament Champions. Yet there was a remaining question; was Nemesis going to defeat Janie or was Nemesis going to be defeated by Janie?

From what was occurring in the arena though, it looked as if Nemesis had the odds in her favor. She and PuppetMaster were currently facing off with Janie who glared defiantly between the two. Shifting her emerald gaze from the Demon Dancer to PuppetMaster, Janie scoffed at the towering beast of smoking flesh that stood protectively in front of Nemesis.

"Are you so weak that you require a demon_ soul_ to fight your battles for you?" Janie taunted. "Or do you merely dirty your hands with the slaughtering of innocent people? Are you that pathetic and dishonorable?"

Nemesis' body language did not reveal what she was thinking or feeling. From all appearances, the Demon Dancer could have cared less… or she could have possibly not have heard Janie.

When she did not react to those words, Janie growled and ran forward. She charged toward Nemesis but kept an eye on PuppetMaster, ready to defend herself from an attack. When she got close enough however, the demon soul did not attack, it merely snatched Janie up mid-stride by her strawberry-blonde hair. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she dangled there and swung her sword in vain at the hand holding her.

"Let her go, PuppetMaster," Nemesis ordered. It dropped Janie immediately. "So you wish to fight _fairly_? We can fight fairly. Just you and me; the murderess and the avenging mother going head-to-head, so to speak."

Janie smirked and nodded her head. "Good. Let's go," she said and charged.

She rapidly closed the distance between them and readied the sword to cut Nemesis down. The Demon Dancer remained still as her opponent sped towards her. Then as the two were a mere two feet apart, Nemesis sidestepped and as Janie zipped by, she planted her right foot hard into the blonde's side just below the ribs. Because of the hit Janie stumbled and fell. Nemesis snatched her knife and with a sharp flick of her wrist, threw it at her.

Luckily she rolled in time and getting to her feet, the blonde threw Nemesis' blade back at her. As the Demon Dancer grabbed the knife, Janie rushed again. Swinging her katana at Nemesis, Janie tried to land a fatal blow. However, the Demon Dancer snapped the ribbon tied around her hand. Its black length wrapped about the sword's blade as Nemesis moved to the side so as not to be trampled by the vengeful mother.

As the ribbon was pulled taunt, the two women faced each other. Green eyes connected with shaded blue ones. The tension rose and was snapped when Janie yanked on her blade and pulled Nemesis forward.

The pair fell to the ground when the Demon Dancer toppled into Janie. The sword was knocked away so the Uremeshi team member balled up her fist, reached way back, and asserted herself by a blow to Nemesis' gut. In retaliation, Nemesis wrapped the ribbon around Janie's throat in hopes of strangling her.

As her face slowly changed colors, Janie struggled to get a hold of the black ribbon cutting off her air supply. Then when she realized that that was not about to happen any time soon, she grabbed the knife sheathed at her hip. Janie immediately sliced through the ribbon around her throat and before Nemesis could react, thrust it forward.

The blade, on its way towards Nemesis' hidden face, pulled the hood back and nicked the skin beside the Demon Dancer's eye. It was not much damage, but it was just enough to make her pause.

Nemesis fell back with a hand to her face and glared at Janie. The blonde, not yet looking into the other's face, snatched her fallen sword. She stood and raised the blade to strike her opponent and stopped.

The katana slipped from Janie's numb fingers and fell to land dully on the ground. Her green eyes were wide and darted to each of her adversary's facial features wildly. Her jaw had gone slack and Janie's knees buckled. The vengeful mother was stunned at what she saw.

The two women stared at each other silently. One gazed impassively at the other, who in turn, with unblinking and stunned eyes, gazed back. Both were as still as stone and just as quiet. Finally the surreal moment was broken with a whispered question.

"Marissa?" murmured Janie. "Is that really you?"

Nemesis didn't reply. She continued to stare coldly at the woman kneeling before her. Then she nodded her head once.

Janie's eyes lit with joy. "Marissa! My baby!" she cried and pulled Nemesis into a tight hug. After a moment of holding Nemesis closely, she loosened her hold and retreated enough to cradle the blue eyed woman's face in her hands. "Oh God," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "How I've longed to hold you again."

On and on Janie went. Nemesis had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Finally when she could stand no more, Nemesis brushed Janie's hands away. She even called Janie's name to catch her attention.

"Janie. Janie," she said. The Demon Dancer finally sighed. "Mother."

The woman stopped talking and her green eyes focused on Nemesis' face. "What Marissa?"

It was then as the cool, uncaring sapphire eyes hardened into deep and chilling bits of dark blue ice that the emerald gems that were Janie's clouded over with shock and betrayal.

"Rot in hell," said the Demon Dancer and twisted the blade she had just plunged into Janie's abdomen. "…Mother."

The blonde's eye filmed over with death as she fell backwards. All throughout the Dark Tournament stadium the crowds erupted with one gigantic scream when she fell back dead. Everyone, with the obvious exception of Team Uremeshi, happily cheered Nemesis on as she stood up and over the corpse of Janie and then exited the fighting ring.

The following moments seemed surreal to the Uremeshi team members as they were unhappily declared the Dark Tournament Champions. All they really paid any attention to was the body of Janie being dragged away. All they really saw was Damien and Nemesis walking out of the arena towards the sleeping quarters.

"Come on," said Kurama grimly. "We'd better go get the girls away from those two before Damien does something to them."

Yusuke, the least injured of them all, led the way and guided the half blind Kuwabara as Hiei did the same for Kurama, who's wounds still bled steadily. They moved towards the Dark Tournament stadium's sleeping quarters at a slow pace, but it was as fast as they could go. The death of Janie, their newest comrade, had to be pushed to the back of their minds in order to continue on.

They reached the commons and stopped. Damien and Nemesis already waited with the three girls before them.

The trio sat bound on the floor at the couple's feet. To their side was PuppetMaster. It was dropping flakes of charred skin like usual every now and then. Its red eyes were glowing like glowing embers. In its hand was the scarred marionette that was the demon soul's famous weapon of choice.

Because of the ominous being's close proximity, the girls telepathically pleaded for the Uremeshi team's aid. Of course the four boys rose to the challenge.

"Let them go," demanded Yusuke.

Damien smirked. "There's no need to get your panties in a twist. I will… let them go, as you ask."

When Damien made no move however, Uremeshi snapped.

"Do it now!"

Kyrios' smirk faded as fast as it had appeared. In its place formed a vicious scowl.

"Do not presume to order me about, boy. You are in no position to try my kind generosity. With one word I can have the three women killed instantly."

Yusuke's already hot anger grew nearly unbearable. The Spirit Detective felt as if his very veins were aflame from his fury. And Kyrios was not exactly a cool bucket of water to calm the raging flames.

Clenching his fists, Yusuke shouted, "And I'm about sick of your crap. Now let them go! We came and won the Dark Tournament fairly. We did what you asked so hold up your end of the deal."

"Very well." Damien turned to PuppetMaster. "Release the women."

PuppetMaster nodded and moved forward to free the girls, but Botan and Keiko screamed from behind their gags as the demon soul advanced.

"Oh for goodness sake," muttered Damien. "Hold still, you bloody wenches so he can cut the bonds. They're magically enhanced so that only he can cut them."

The two stilled at Kyrios' words, yet as PuppetMaster sliced the bonds with a chipped claw, they trembled violently in fear. Yukina though calmly waited as the demon soul removed her bonds. Then, with the same frantic urgency the other two girls flaunted time and again, Yukina shot forward to the boys to cling to Kuwabara's arm.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood oozing from beneath the hand pressed to the wound. "Here, let me."

The ice demon immediately created a small chunk of frozen water and peeling the hand away, placed the ice against the bloody socket. Almost instantly the ice molded to the wound and then melted away to reveal a perfectly bandaged wound.

"You should be okay now, Kazuma," said Yukina as she smiled up at him.

"Gee, thanks. You're the best, Yukina," said Kuwabara.

"It was the least I could do for the man that saved me."

Kuwabara puffed up at the praise and smirked over at Hiei. "Did you hear that, midget? 'The man' that saved Yukina."

Shooting a glare back in return, Hiei said in a cold voice, "Shut up, imbecile."

Botan, in comparison to Yukina's now calm and collected self, was a wreck. She clung to Kurama and wailed. On and on the blue-haired Grim Reaper wailed.

Her tears and chocking sobs grated on Kurama's ears as he tried to quell her cries, but they were nothing to what irritation swelled in Hiei as the sounds of Botan's bawling reverberated in his ears. Finally he could take no more. With everything that had happened that day, listening to Botan was the last thing he desired to do.

"Silence, woman!" he shouted and shook his clenched fists a few times her way. "Stop you're crying and sniveling. Now is not the time for it, so shut up!"

Botan's tears abruptly halted at Hiei's words. She stared at him for a few moments and then all hell broke loose.

"Why you insufferable, little pipsqueak!" she hissed violently as she shoved Kurama away to stalk Hiei. "I almost died and you have the gall to tell be to be quiet? If you don't watch your insensitive tongue Hiei, you're going to lose it!"

As she spoke, Hiei had backed away from her hooked fingers' range of destruction. He was positive that the enraged little Reaper would not hesitate to tear his throat out at that moment. And he personally enjoyed its current placement.

"Calm down, Botan," said Keiko soothingly. She gently took the again softly sobbing woman into her arms and glared daggers over the bent head at Hiei, silently promising retribution to his actions.

Luckily for the boys, specifically Yusuke, Keiko was too busy calming Botan to begin the tirade she undoubtedly had in store. But Yusuke had other business to handle and it wasn't the girls' actions; it was the impassive trio watching the proceedings.

"Touching," commented Damien lightly.

The Uremeshi group stilled and faced Kyrios, his lover, and PuppetMaster. The bright red eyes of the demon soul, the ruby-flecked chocolate eyes of Damien, and the cold sapphire eyes of Nemesis that shimmered sporadically in the flickering candlelight all gazed at the seven people callously. Each of the seven felt a sensation much like having an ice glacier sliding down into the pit of their stomachs.

"Lovely little reunion. Don't you agree?" asked Damien to the Demon Dancer at his side.

She nodded and turned to PuppetMaster. Nemesis held out her hand and called it to her. The eleven foot tall demon soul dropped his puppet as he began to shrink. The marionette vanished at soon as it let the weapon go. The moment it had shrunk to the size of Nemesis' little finger, it flew to her and gently landed in the palm of her hand. Nemesis slowly closed her hand and when she opened it again, the demon soul was gone.

Kyrios smirked at Yusuke and the others before turning away to leave with Nemesis. They had gotten about a dozen paces away when Uremeshi stepped forward and screamed, "Stop Kyrios! We're not finished. Your slut and I have business."

The couple stopped and Damien, with a furious glare, looked back and hissed, "Watch your tongue, child. You're beginning to try my patience."

Yusuke ignored Damien and moved his stare to Nemesis. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists as he glowered venomously at the Demon Dancer.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" prodded Uremeshi. "You know _exactly_ what fucking business we have."

Silence issued for a few moments after Yusuke had spoken. Everyone looked between the two warily; from the back of Nemesis' head to the hateful stare of Yusuke. The Demon Dancer didn't turn around yet. She continued to face the other away.

"Janie…" said Nemesis finally. "It's about Janie, isn't it?"

He answered with his own questions. "How could you do that? Janie never did anything to you! What reason could you possibly have to kill her?"

The bare shoulders hunched forward briefly and Yusuke and the others believed that she was expressing remorse. And then her shoulders began to shake. _Is she crying?_ they thought.

No, Nemesis was laughing. " 'No reason'?" she repeated. "I had every reason to kill that hag."

The Demon Dancer turned her head to look back. "Let me guess," she said turning fully to face Yusuke. "Janie has made you swear to get vengeance for Marissa, correct?"

Uremeshi nodded.

"I assumed as much," commented Nemesis quietly. She paused before continuing. "Well don't bother. That worthless ingrate, Janie died trying to kill me and you'll only meet the same fate she did if you try. Do yourself and that woman beside you a favor; walk away and enjoy your pitiful lives."

Yusuke didn't respond for a moment. He was trying to understand how Nemesis could be so compassionless about killing. He couldn't even grasp the concept of death that Damien and so many others found appealing.

While he was busy thinking, Nemesis and Damien had again turned and walked away. The couple had gotten mere feet away from the exit when Uremeshi returned to reality and took matters into his own hands again.

"Hey! Come back here!" he shouted.

Damien didn't even look back this time. He just raised a hand to him and replied with a solitary finger.

Then in front of the lovers, a black portal appeared. They coolly entered the spinning darkness, leaving the group of people behind. Yusuke of course, did not like that. He had sworn to Janie that he'd her daughter death. And when death clouded over Janie's eyes, he'd sworn to himself to avenge Janie alongside of her daughter. He gave no thought to Janie and Nemesis brief dialogue in the ring where the blonde called Nemesis Marissa.

The portal was closing.

Yusuke began sprinting. He watched the edges of the portal drawn inward. Then he leapt through. Uremeshi felt the air zipping by as he entered the portal and fell.

Rolling up onto his feet, Yusuke saw the couple up ahead. He brought his hands up together without thinking and screamed, "Shotgun!"

The Spirit Energy sped towards Nemesis' unsuspecting back. Uremeshi could almost taste revenge and that's when Damien shoved the Demon Dancer aside and took the blast himself. He fell and landed with a dull thud.

Nemesis stared unbelieving at the sight before her. Damien, her mate, her partner, her own love, was dead.

She couldn't do much of anything but stare for a moment. Her mouth opened and closed and mere squeaks exited her mouth.

"No."

Denial was the first thing Nemesis experienced after the sight sunk in.

"No, no, no, no…" Nemesis was shaking her head. "No."

There was no one to comfort her with the loss of Damien. The man she loved.

"Damien.."

No response from his body. No rise or fall of the chest she'd caressed countless times. Not one movement of those lips that capture hers aggressively during the passion they shared on a myriad of occasions. No sign of life.

All signs of death.

"No!"

Nemesis screamed. She ran to his side. The body never acknowledged her presence above it.

She shook him. She yelled at him. She clutched desperately at him. Nothing. He never moved. Finally, Nemesis cried.

The tears ran unchecked down her pale cheeks. She did not notice. All that Nemesis felt was pure agony. The love of her life was dead. A gaping wound was created somewhere within her, she could feel it.

"Damien…"

Nemesis bent over his body and clung to him sobbing.

"I love you."

She had never said it to Damien. He'd had enough power over her already.

"Damien, I love you. …I love you."

How could this have happened to her? Why? Oh, why?

Nemesis' sobs intensified. That hole in her chest was speedily expanding.

"Please… I love you, Damien. I love you. Please…"

She realized that the hole inside of her was in fact, a void; an infinitely huge void. Damien was gone. Gone just like everybody else.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary: **The end of Team Kyrios has come and gone. And all that's left is a broken shell of a woman. What is Nemesis' fate?

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Six Months Later…**

The Uremeshi team, along with Yukina, Botan, and Keiko, all sat in the ruler of the Spirit World's office. Koenma waited patiently for all seven to get comfortable before he began speaking.

"To begin, I am to thank you for killing Damien Kyrios on behalf of hundreds of families. After his death it was learned that he was the head of a secret organization that killed thousands.

"Each of you will receive a sum of money as a reward from a large group of people; demons and humans alike that wished for Kyrios' death."

Yukina leaned forward and began to protest. "But Koenma we didn't do anything. It--"

Koenma cut her off.

"But you did. And that's that. No arguments." He paused and rested his toddler hands on a set of keys sitting on his desk. Koenma opened his mouth to speak, stopped, then frowned and dropped his head. His voice was somber when he finally looked back at the others. "Come with me. All of you. I want to show you something."

The seven exchanged confused expressions as the short child ruler jumped down from his chair. He made his way to the towering doors of his office in quick strides. Pausing in the doorway, Koenma looked back at the people still sitting and waved his hand in an impatient gesture to follow.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and followed the toddler. The others, following his example, made their way down the hallway to catch up with Koenma. The short, sturdy legs of the Spirit World ruler eventually stopped in front of a large, black, metal door with red letters on it that read "Kyrios."

Glancing back at the group behind him, Koenma stepped aside and gestured that they open the door and go inside.

The seven slowly walked into the room after Kurama had turned the knob and pushed open the door. Inside were filing cabinets. They looked around and saw that the room was full of filing cabinets. They lined the walls and filled up the center of the room in six neat rows. On a large table nearby was an enormous pile of folders. To the right, among the numerous filing cabinets was another door. On that door, red letters spelled "Photos."

Turning around a few times, Kuwabara frowned, horribly confused and asked, "What did you want us to see? There ain't nothing but filing cabinets in here."

Koenma walked forward to stand in front of the Spirit Detectives and three girls. His expression was still somber as he nodded once.

"That's exactly right, Kuwabara." The moron's face broke out into a grin at the praise. "But," Koenma continued. "What I wanted you to see was the sheer amount of these filing cabinets."

"Just what exactly is this room?" asked Yusuke.

"This room, these filing cabinets, those folders," Koenma pointed to each. "Contain the papers about the victims slain by Kyrios and any directly under him. Each folder holds the information of how, why, when, where, and who were killed. And if possible, we have the information on their life prior to their death.

"Many of these people have had family that came to us with questions. These papers answer those questions. Some victims didn't even have anyone come ask about them. In a way, these papers are the only things that keep their memory alive; otherwise they'd be forgotten."

As the group looked about themselves, Botan moved toward the table to the left. Curious to its contents, she opened one of the single manila folders and looked over the papers inside. Glancing at the information, Botan's eyes began to well with tears. She lifted a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sharp gasp that cut through the curious silence of the other occupants of the room.

The others turned to Botan to see what was wrong. Koenma however, looked on knowingly.

In a soft voice he said, "I see you found the latest casualty; Janie."

Everyone crowded around Botan and the folder in her hands. They all gazed down at a picture of a smiling Janie holding the hand of a child. What the child looked like was unknown because the child had been cut out of the photo. The tears that had welled in Botan's eyes now slid down her cheeks unnoticed. The two other girls also had tears gathering in their eyes.

Hiei tore his gaze from Janie's happy face to fix Koenma with a morbidly curious stare. Finally his soft voice broke the stillness of the room. "Why did you want us to see this room and the cabinets? It's obviously not to show us the extent of Kyrios' terror."

"So all of you could realize the magnitude of appreciation that you'll receive for ridding both worlds of Damien Kyrios and his lackeys." After pausing briefly, he continued. "If you will return to my office, there are a few more things that I wish to speak with you all about."

With that, the whole group of people left the room and walked back to their previous location. Once they were settled in Koenma's office again, the toddler folded his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Now that you've seen the Kyrios room, I'm going to ask that you complete it by putting together a folder for the last entry."

"Who is it?" asked Yukina. "You don't mean Janie, do you?"

"No." He shook his head. "That's been already done. I would like you to make one for Damien Kyrios himself."

"Gladly," ground out Yusuke. The others nodded in consensus. They all agreed that Damien's death was long awaited.

Koenma nodded understandingly. He could empathize with the Spirit Detectives' dislike of Kyrios. "In that case, you're dismissed. You'll find any and all information that you need in the Kyrios room. The file formatting is simple; you shouldn't have any problems with that."

All of the Uremeshi group nodded and got up to leave; all except Uremeshi himself. He continued to sit before Koenma. Keiko paused at the door when she saw that he wasn't with her and looked back to find his still form.

"Yusuke?" she called.

The others looked back also. At his desk, Koenma looked up from the mountains of paperwork.

"Is there something else?" Koenma asked and refolded his hands before him, bestowing Uremeshi with his complete and undivided attention.

Yusuke's frown deepened. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he gnashed out, "I didn't fulfill my promise to Janie."

"Promise?" repeated Koenma with a puzzled expression. The girls looked confused too. All four of the boys however, saw within their minds Janie's emerald eyes. Her vengeful, pleading eyes.

" 'Promise me that you'll kill Nemesis'…" quoted Yusuke. "Janie made me swear to kill Nemesis.

"But Nemesis turned out to be Marissa," Botan pointed out.

"I know! But…but…" Yusuke couldn't think of what to say.

Koenma cleared his throat, effectively catching Uremeshi's attention. "I believe that I can help you with that one."

"You can?" asked Yusuke unbelievingly.

"Yes. You killed Damien, correct?"

"Yeah." Uremeshi nodded and continued to listen intently.

"Well you must remember that Marissa, Janie's daughter, had been transformed into Nemesis through Damien's influence."

"Yeah. …So what?"

"It should be obvious, don't you think?" Koenma said.

Yusuke frowned. He evidently didn't think so. Uremeshi however, was not the only one who appeared confused. Koenma sighed and sat back.

"Nemesis came into being through Damien. She was born and cared for by both Kyrios and PuppetMaster. By the time Janie first met Nemesis, the woman who was Marissa had, in a sense, died. The Demon Dancer did not lie when she told Janie that she'd killed Marissa." He paused. "Do you understand now?"

"I understand what you've said, but still don't get how I kept my promise. Nemesis isn't dead. She's just locked up right now."

Botan spoke up. "If I may, Koenma, sir," she said. He nodded and she turned to Yusuke and the others. "What he's trying to say is that Nemesis' very existence relied on Damien Kyrios. Now that Yusuke has killed him, Nemesis will die also, if she hasn't already." Botan turned her attention on Yusuke. "Now do you see? You've fulfilled your promise. And I know Janie would prefer it this way."

Uremeshi nodded thoughtfully and stood. The others followed his lead and exited Koenma's office after him. All left except Kurama.

Koenma didn't look up from the paperwork he had just started to work on again when Kurama stepped up next to his desk.

"Yes? Was there somewhere else, Kurama?" he asked, still focusing on the papers.

"Do you think it would acceptable if I visited Nemesis down in her cell?"

Koenma paused and looked up, a speculating gleam in his eyes. "And why, may I ask, do you wish to do that?"

Kurama smiled briefly. "Don't worry yourself. I'm not going to go and set her free. I merely want to ask her a few questions."

"Such as?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am curious about the history behind Damien and Nemesis. Why she killed Janie, how she met Kyrios, for what reasons she went with him; you know, things like that."

Koenma looked thoughtful. "That's actually a good idea. Thereare a few things about Damien we don't know. Maybe she can clear those up for us." He nodded. "Yes. It's a very good idea." The toddler returned his gaze to Kurama who stood patiently before him. "You will go down to her right now. I'll have Ogre take you down there and he'll let you into the cell block. Here's the folder on everything we don't know. See if you can get the answers to those questions and if she's cooperative enough, try and get the whole story."

The red-head accepted the folder being handed to him. "And do you wish me to write everything down in here?" he asked.

Frowning, Koenma replied, "No. That will take to long." He paused and looked around. "What we need is something that will record the conversation…"

"A tape recorder?" offered Kurama.

"Yes! A tape recorder. That's perfect. A little mundane, but it will work just fine. Now all I got to do is get that lazy oaf of an assistant in here… Ogre!"

Nemesis sat on the bare cot in the corner of the dingy prison cell. Her shoulders were hunched forward as if they were supporting a great weight. The long midnight black hair was matted with grime and knots. The cloak was gone, as was the revealing outfit she had worn the night Damien died. Now she was left in a large, burlap bag-looking shirt that reached down to mid-calf. A crude belt was loosely cinched around her waist and the collar had been laced closed.

Kurama paused a step or two away from the bars of the cell as he had been warned to do just in case she would attack. He gazed through the bars at Nemesis' forlorn figure, the hardened look slowly fading as pity rose within him. She looked so small and so very sad it was hard to remember that she was a killer.

_And why shouldn't she be sad?_ he thought suddenly. _She's just lost someone she appeared to have loved very much. Not to mention the guilt of murder must weigh heavily on her mind; even if it was Nemesis._

The Spirit Detective shifted the folder in his left hand to his right as he cleared his throat softly. He did not want to startle her. It would go smoother for both of them if she were not frightened or angry. The answers would come easier.

At the sound of Kurama clearing his throat to catch her attention, Nemesis turned her head away from staring at the stone wall in front of her. The sapphire eyes seemed dull and haunted as they met Kurama's emerald green eyes.

Recognition flashed through her facial features and she looked slightly taken aback. Kurama hoped that she would not mistake him for Janie since both he and she had shared the same startling emerald green shade in their eyes. He prayed that she would not react adversely to his presence if she mistook him. But his fears were for naught as she only stared.

The recognition remained and Nemesis didn't seem to suffer from reality detachment. In fact, she looked him up and down and finally nodded her head in greeting.

A relieved smile broke through Kurama's emotionless mask that he had erected for the interview. Nemesis did not return it though. She just raised an eyebrow in question.

"For what do I owe this unexpected visit?" she asked and stood. Nemesis slowly made her way to lean against the bars as Kurama told her.

"I'm here to ask you some questions."

"Oh?" Her interest was roused. "About what?"

"The other Spirit Detectives and myself are putting together a folder for Damien Kyrios and I had a few questions about your relationship with him."

"Just my relationship with him?"

Kurama shook his head. This woman was clearly no fool and the recent loss had done nothing to dull her sharp wit. "No. There are also a few blanks here and there about Damien's doings and I'd appreciate it if you could fill them in."

"I see." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "There's a number of those blanks, aren't there? I can bet that you and your friends don't know much about Kyrios, if anything."

Kurama nodded. "Yes. Yes, there are a lot of gaps, but that's where you'll hopefully come in."

"What's in it for me?" she questioned, looking him dead in the eye.

"What do you want?"

Nemesis' blushed lightly. She hadn't expected the red-head to respond like that. "Nothing, I suppose. I do not require anything, I do not desire anything, so what could I possibly want?"

"A small luxury perhaps," he suggested. "A bath? A book? Some good food maybe?"

Nemesis turned back to look at him. The startled expression was abruptly replaced by a smile. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. That's quite alright." She paused and quickly analyzed Kurama again. "You really want those answers, don't you?"

"I _am_ very curious to know what you'll say. It must be the fox demon in me."

Her eyes were soft. "Yes, I suppose it is." She turned away and sat down on the edge of the cot. Looking back at Kurama, she smiled and continued. "No worries, boy. You will get your answers _and_ you won't have to bribe for them."

Kurama unconsciously took a step closer as he asked, "May I inquire as to why you'll tell me without gaining something for yourself in return?"

"Yes you may." Nemesis sighed softly and said, "You could say that I wish the truth of Damien Kyrios be recorded. It will be my way of making up for all my sins, my way to pay everyone back. Or maybe I just want to see that his name and memory live on beyond me."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

Nemesis' eyes lowered and her shoulders hunched forward again. Then, just as swiftly, she straightened and looked at Kurama. Her long lashes were moist and a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Yes I did. My only regret was never telling him that."

Kurama nodded. He could identify with her. The Spirit Detective knew only to well that love is capable of doing many thing to a person; be it for better or worse.

"Well, we had best get started. Please take a seat. There's a chair behind you," Nemesis said pointing.

Kurama turned and saw it. He pulled it near the bars and sat. Then he opened the folder and the interview began.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Some hours later, Kurama walked into Koenma's office where the others lounged, waiting for him to return.

"Did you get the information?" asked Botan.

Kurama nodded and set the folder on the desk that the Spirit World ruler was seated at. Then from his pocket, the red-head withdrew a tape recorder.

"It's all there. Everything you wanted and more."

"More?" Koenma repeated eagerly as he snatched up the tape.

"Yes. Nemesis was kind enough to tell me the whole story and any information Damien or PuppetMaster told her," Kurama answered.

"The whole tale, huh?" said Koenma as he turned in his chair away from everyone else there, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is that why you took so long?" asked Hiei from his place near the back of the room.

"Yes."

Yukina looked at Kurama musingly. "Was there something you found out that you didn't expect, Kurama?" The green-eyed youth appeared stunned at her insight for a moment before nodding.

"What?" asked Keiko, leaning forward, curious to know what it was.

"Nemesis and Damien truly loved one another," he said plainly.

Botan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't expect _that_?"

"No I didn't. And it wasn't just Nemesis. I knew that she loved Damien, but I never honestly conceived that _he_ loved _her_ in return. And I would have never thought that Kyrios would be the one to voice his love while she did not."

The others were silent for a moment before Yusuke scoffed shrugging while he briskly brushed aside Kurama's words.

"Well so what? They loved each other; big deal. They were evil people and got what they deserved."

Botan nodded emphatically in agreement. "Hear, hear," she said.

Kurama was quiet for a handful of moments before he began to speak. "It is not my intention to sound as if I'm defending the couple, but do you not think that the fact that Damien took the blast meant for Nemesis might say something for his character? That he may possibly have not been _completely_ evil?"

Yusuke never got a chance to respond when Keiko butt in.

"Damien took the blast meant for Nemesis? You mean like he _died_ to protect her, his love?"

Kurama nodded.

Keiko pressed her hands to her chest as she sighed and stared into midair with a dreamy look on her face. "How romantic. It's just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Who are they?" asked Kuwabara, his head tilted the side with a confused frown on his face.

Yusuke groaned halfway through Keiko and Botan's telling of William Shakespeare's famous tale of Romeo and Juliet. The girls paused and Keiko turned to look at Uremeshi with a smile.

"Is there something the matter, Yusuke?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He said. "You telling that mushy romance garbage."

" 'Garbage'?" she repeated. "Dying for your one true love is _garbage_? Is that what your saying?"

Uremeshi missed the underlying threat and second meaning to her question when he snorted and crossed his arms saying, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Who's stupid enough to go and kill themselves just because their girlfriend died?"

Keiko's face turned stony and she stood up stiffly. "I see." She turned to the others and said, "I had better go home now. I don't want to be around insensitive jerks." The young woman pointedly glanced over her shoulder at Yusuke who was just now catching on to the fact that she was no longer happy with him.

"Uh, Keiko?" he questioned softly as she reached the doorway accompanied by Botan. "Are you okay?"

She spun around in a fury and glared fiercely at Uremeshi. "Oh yeah! I'm just dandy. I have a boyfriend who just doesn't understand that if there's two people that are meant for each other that those two people should be willing to die for each other if it comes to that."

During her fierce tirade, Keiko had advanced on Uremeshi in a rage with a hand pointed beneath his nose. He had stumbled backward into his chair in the face on her ferocity not wishing to die at her hand.

Then she suddenly stood straight and spun around and stormed out of the room. In the wake of her departure, the four boys, Koenma, Yukina, and Ogre, who had just entered the room, all blinked in unison and stared in astonishment.

No one spoke for a moment. Then Hiei broke the stunned silence.

" 'Hell has no wrath like that of a woman scorned'," he quoted.

The other males just nodded. Yukina just shook her head. "Men," she muttered.

Nearly a year had passed since the Dark Tournament that had affected the Spirit Detectives and company. The fates of Damien Kyrios, Nemesis/Marissa, Janie, and PuppetMaster had long been accepted. They had all moved on with the rest of their lives.

Kuwabara and Yukina were now dating and Yusuke and Keiko were also a steady couple. Hiei remained as he had been and Kurama was struggling to catch the attention a fellow student in one of his classes. Koenma still assigned the Spirit Detectives missions and Botan accompanied them on occasion. Ogre could still be found waiting on the Spirit World ruler's every desire. Things had returned to a normal plane of existence.

That was until the daily prison report was given to Koenma one morning. He read the data and stopped at one name. Frowning, he sighed and put the paper down. Botan, who'd been sitting on one of the seats in front of his desk, saw his wrinkled brow and asked what was wrong.

"I got the prison report," he began and fingered the paper in front of him. "It has some pretty important information about one of the prisoners."

Curious to where he was going, Botan raised her eyebrows and asked, "Oh? And what did it say?"

"Before I say, would you be so kind as to bring the boys here? I'd like them to hear about this also," he added.

She nodded and left to fetch the Spirit Detectives. Botan found them and told the boys that Koenma wished to see them. When they asked what for, she just shrugged and told them to hurry to his office. Uremeshi and the others did that and as they entered Koenma's office, they knew that what he had to say wasn't good news.

As they sat down, Koenma started to speak. "This morning, like every all others, I received the current status of each of the prisoners that are locked away in our prison. The report tells me the health of each of our prisoners and any new updates that are to be recorded. And this morning's report notified me that one the prisoners died last night." He paused here and seemed to be looking for the right words. The boys exchanged glances.

"Who was it?" prodded Yusuke.

Koenma caught Kurama's emerald gaze and the red-head knew then just who had died. "Nemesis was the name on the death list, wasn't it?" he said softly.

"Yes. Janie's daughter Marissa has died." Kurama lowered his head. After interviewing the woman, he had come to realize that she was human, no more and no less. She had fallen victim to the love of a less than honorable man and suffered for it. Kurama knew that he should not feel bad that she had passed on, but he felt sadness all the same.

Koenma's gaze was soft as he looked at Kurama's bent head, but it hardened once again when he looked to Uremeshi.

"I know that you could care less about her death, but I felt that you should know that your promise to Janie had been fulfilled in every way. The murderers of Marissa have both died and she has you to thank for that."

Yusuke did not nod. He just returned Koenma's look and then stood and left the office. The others left Koenma's office too. Hiei and Kurama were the last to leave.

"What are you sad about?" Hiei asked Kurama as they trailed behind Kuwabara and Yusuke. "There's no need to waste tears for Nemesis. She was evil and is better off dead."

Kurama turned and glared at the small demon with an anger blazing in his eyes like none that Hiei had ever seen before from Kurama. "Don't say that Hiei! She wasn't evil and I think that you know that. Nemesis was just misguided by love. And I'm sure that someone could have said the same for us at one point in time."

Hiei did not respond. He just gazed at Kurama, his ruby eyes wide. Kurama noticed his surprise at his outburst and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should not waste my tears for Nemesis. She would not have liked that. All that she wanted was to be with Damien and to tell her mother that she was sorry. Maybe now she will have that chance."

Hiei nodded understandingly and the two began to walk down the corridor to the portal room again.

- The End -


End file.
